


Sing me to sleep

by Cadoan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Slow Burn, Smut, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts, musician!Poe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PAUSED FOR NOW<br/>One evening when Finn gets home from work, he hears singing coming from outside his window, and it's the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. (Tags will be added as story progresses. Promptfic/fill, prompt inspired)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern day AU setting inspired by this prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/135863636933/person-a-and-b-both-live-in-the-same-apartment.  
> I plan for this to be a multichapter thing and I also plan not to exactly follow the prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this fic is "The Measure of Things" by NightLab (which is Oscar Isaacs band).

Finn sighed as his key got stuck in the lock of his front door.

  
"Come on, not again..."

He tried to pull the key back out, but it wouldn't budge. He gave a deeper sigh as he was forced to put the grocery bags he was carrying down onto the ground. He pulled at the key with both hands and managed to get the key unstuck. Finn kind of tackled the front door with his shoulder and inserted the key again. This time it slid all the way home and he could turn it to open the door. He propped the door up with with his foot as he reached for the grocery bags and kind of jumped inside the tresh hold of his apartment. The heavy front door closed behind him and he was standing in complete darkness. He reflexively reached out for the light switch and the hallway was instantly bathed in soft light. Finn toed off his shoes, and blew air upwards towards his face, trying to cool it off.

  
"Why does it have to be so fucking hot?" he muttered to himself as he wiped his forehead. Then he took a deep breath and picked up the grocery bags again and started walking towards the kitchen. He passed the the bathroom to the left of him and the living room to the right, and then took a left turn into the kitchen. He started unpacking the groceries and tried not to die from heatstroke while doing so. When he'd finished unpacking he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and helt it up against his cheek. The cool plastic bottle felt like heaven against his skin and he gave a content sigh. He held it against his face as he walked out of the kitchen and across the hallway, into the bedroom. The room was hot and clammy, and once again he swore at the heat. Finn walked over to the big window and opened it, letting in the at least slightly cooler air, and he took a deep breath. He put his hands on the wide windowsill and leaned out the window, looking down on the street. He was only 3 stories up, so he could still clearly make out the people and cars below. Finn looked towards the horizon and was reliefed to see that the sun was starting to set in the horizon. Hopefully, it would get a lot cooler once the sun had gone down. He had had a rough day at work and he had also had to stop by the supermarket on his bike ride home, and he had never been good with heat.

Something that sounded like something heavy was dropped on the floor, followed by a long, scraping sound, made Finn furrow his brow and look towards his ceiling. He very rarely heard any of his neighbours, but the last week or so, there had been a lot of sound sounding like furniture being moved around. The walls of the apartment complex were thick and made out of conctrete, so not a lot of sound managed to get through. Finn liked to watch movies at weird times of the day (or should we say night) and he'd never once recieved a noise complaint during the three years he had lived in this apartment. Another loud noise came from upstairs, and this time is absolutely sounded like someone pushing a heavy sofa or something. He left his bedroom, slowly rolling the cool water bottle up and down the back of his neck, and headed back to the kitchen, silently wondering about his upstairs neighbour. They could be moving, he figured, as he opened the water bottle and drank down some loud, refreshing gulps. He hadn't met them too many times actually, despite the fact that they had been living above him the whole time he had been living in the apartment. They were a somewhat elderly couple, and nice enough, from what he could recall from the brief exchanges of words they had had in the apartment complex staircase. Their names were... Leia and Han? Finn stopped downing the water and furrowed again, his chest heaving from the violent drinking. Actually, when he thought about it, there had been quite a lot of furniture in the trash room this morning.

He was finally starting to cool down, and he rubbed his hands over his face. He threw a glance at the clock and realized how late it was starting to get.

  
"Geez, what a long day..."

  
He should really get into bed soon. He had an early morning shift the next day and he despised not being able to function because of lack of sleep. He finished the last of the water, threw the bottle in recycling and headed back into his room. The room was a dim dark and Finn grabbed the hem of his black tank top. He was just about to pull it above his head when he stopped his actions. From the direction of his window came music. No, singing.

_...Oh lover, don't turn away..._

Finn moved closer to the window, listening.

_...the future's bangin' on your door..._

He looked out the window again, looking for the source of the singing.

_...won't you just let it in, with teeth sinkin' in, beggin' you to sin..._

He could feel the little hairs at the back of his neck stand up, and goosebumps were forming on his arms.

_...the sirens sing to say it now, before the candle's out..._

The singing was coming from right above him, and he realized that it had to be his new neighbour.

_...before the clocks tick off their arms, and our melodies are sold..._

There was something enchanting about the voice, smooth and emotional and pained, and Finn found himself feeling like he was eavesdropping on something very private.

_...when hope was still afloat, now we make love by rote..._

That thought made his ears heat up, but he still sat down in the deep windowsill. He leaned his head back against the wall and relaxed.

. _..we could make it right, we'd save our souls tonight..._

The song went into the refrain and the voice went up high, up into a beautiful near-falsetto, and an actual shiver went down Finn's spine.

_...and with a word I'd take back all the shit I've done..._

Finn closed his eyes and just sat there and listened for a few more minutes until the singing stopped. He sat there in stillness and just existed for a little while before he got up, took off his clothes and went into bed. He fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is "Never Had" by Oscar Isaac.

Again, the front door wouldn't co-operate with him, and Finn gave a frustrated sigh. He supressed the urge to kick the door. He had lost count of how many times he had reported the faulty lock to the land lord, but he always got the same answer: "we'll fix it as soon as we can."  
He was having a shitty, shitty day and he had about zero patience for this shit today. He tackled the door in the same way he had done yesterday and it worked on the third try. He tore the door open and stomped inside his apartment.

"I'm gonna be locked out completely one of these days..." he muttered to himself. He kicked his shoes off, stomped down the hallway and turned into the kitchen. The first thing he saw was the clock. The arms showed that it was way past 10pm, and he swore loudly to himself. He couldn't believe he had been at work for 14 hours, and his whole body felt restless and frustrated. It wasn't that he hated his job, not at all, but he hated the way every single problem somehow ended up being dumped into his lap.

He opened the fridge, took out another water bottle and started drinking. Sure, he _was_ good at solving problems, but he wasn't superhuman. Sometimes he felt like being a middle manager was the least appreciated job ever. Finn gave a frustrated sound and put the water bottle back in the fridge. At least it was a bit less warm today, so hadn't almost died of heatstroke on his way back home. He glanced at the clock again. Once again, he knew he should go to bed immediately, but he was way too irritated to fall asleep. He needed to calm down. He leaned against his dinner table for a little while whilst deciding what to do, and he realized that while his head was running at a hundred miles per hour, his body was exhausted. Just sitting down and taking it easy could be nice, just thinking about something else. Finn grabbed a pen lying on the table and walked out of the kitchen. He grabbed a spiral notebook that was lying in a pile of books on a shelf in the book case that stood in the hallway and moved into his bedroom. He headed for the window, opened it, and reveled in the soft, cool breeze that hit him. Then, he got up onto the windowsill again, getting comfortable. When he was, he opened the spiral notebook and started scribbling.

He had filled 1,5 pages of random lines and squiggles when he heard it again. Singing.

_...I've been gone for so long now, chasing everything that's new..._

It was the same person singing as yesterday, the same fantastic, emotional voice.

_...I have forgotten how I got here, but I have not forgotten you..._

Finn stilled his moving of the pencil and just listened for a bit.

_...we were just children but our eyes opened and you were all that I could see..._

Goosebumps formed on his arms again and Finn could almost physically feel how the frustration ran off him.

. _..you came close enough to know my heart but, still not close enough for me..._

Finn flipped the page to a new, blank one and started moving the pencil again.

_...through the good times and the bad, you were the best I never had..._

By the time the person above him stopped singing, he had filled two pages with soft, smooth, curving lines, and he felt almost... at ease.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays my fellow Stormpilot lovelies!

"Shit, I'm late..."

Finn took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. Shit, already 10pm. He looked out of the bus window and noticed where they were. About 15 minutes until he would be at the apartment complex, and then maybe 5 minutes until he was in his bedroom... Stress was coiled tight in his chest and his right leg started to bounce up and down. He looked down at his phone again. 10.03. He really hoped he wouldn't be too late, because he didn't want to miss it.

When the bus stopped at his stop, he rushed off and started to half-jog towards the apartment. The late summer evening was actually really nice, but he was a bit too stressed to notice. He made it to the apartment complex front door in a just a few minutes and made it up the stairs in long strides, covering the distance of 3 steps each time. He was out of breath when he reached his front door. While he fished the key out of pockets, he mumbled silently to himself.

"Please work with me this time, please..."

He grit his teeth, slid the key in... and it got stuck halfway in. Finn's stress levels were going through the roof.

"Come on, you stupid thing! I swear, if I'm going to miss it..."

For the last two weeks, Finn had slept better than he had done in years. He fell asleep faster and dreamt less, and for several days he hadn't understood why, because he wasn't doing anything different. He was still working the same hours and his days looked exactly the same as they had for more than a year now. Then, after about a week, he realized that there was one thing that was different in his life: his evening routine. Shortly after 10 every night, he listened to his new neighbour's singing. The neighbour sang something different every night, but the voice was still the same: emotional, smooth and fantastic. Finn hadn't missed a single night since.

"Fuck..!"

Finn grabbed ahold of the key with both hands. It wouldn't budge. He supressed the urge to kick the door.

"You alright there?" The question was posed from behind him, and he didn't recognize the voice. He turned around.

And had to stop his jaw from falling to the floor.

In front of him stood the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. About the same lenght as Finn, with black, wavy hair, dark eyebrows and warm, brown eyes. A shade of short, dark hairs covered his jaw and parts of his cheeks. Kind of a wide mouth, lips curled into a warm, pleasant smile. Finn subconsciously let his eyes drift downwards. The man was wearing a black, shiny, what-looked-to-be-faux-leather jacket and some kind of black shirt beneath. Finn let his eyes drift even further down and saw a pair of well-fitting, dark blue jeans. Somewhere around there he realized what he was doing and he felt heat rise in his cheeks. He immediately snapped his eyes back up to the stranger's face, who had raised his left eyebrow slightly.

"Uh, yeah, well, yeah- or well- I guess not-I mean- I'm locked out- or, uh, I mean-" Finn stopped talking and took a shallow breath. The impossibly good-looking man seemed amused, his smile grown wider and deep wrinkles appeared at the outer corners of his eyes. Finn felt an odd sense of nervousness he normally didn't - he was normally really good with new people, but then, most new people wasn't as gorgeous as this person. He laughed a bit awkwardly and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.

"My lock is always acting up. It's no problem, I always manage to get in."

The man leaned to the side and looked past Finn, at the key sticking out of the door. Then, he stood back up and looked Finn in the eye, still smiling.

"If you say so." He removed one of his hands from the pockets of the jacket and reached out his hand. Finn looked down and the man's hand for a second and his brain didn't really compute what was going on before he realized what the man was doing. He took the man's hand kind of clumsily.

"Oh, hi! My name is Finn."

"Finn? I like that name." He squeezed Finn's hand, and Finn couldn't help the way his heart beat slightly faster. "Nice to meet you Finn! I'm Poe." He smiled even brighter, and Finn couldn't help but smiling back, the stress he felt only minutes before long since gone. They still hadn't released their hands, even if the official handshake was long over, and Finn found that he didn't mind at all. Poe's hands were warm. They were silent for a while before Poe made a movement with his head towards the front door to Finn's apartment.

"You sure you'll be fine?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, sure! This happens all the time and I've always been able to get in, no worries."

"Alright, good." Poe looked down at their hands before looking up at Finn again. "I'm going to get going then..?" He kind of said it as a question, and Finn immediately let go, feeling even more awkward.

"Of course! I shouldn't keep you!"

Poe laughed at that, a warm, happy laugh.

"Good." He put his hand back in his jacket and turned to continue walking up the stairs. He placed his foot on the first step before turning back around. Finn realized he held his breath. Poe sent him another dazzling smile.

"See you around!" Then, he started walking up the stairs. Finn looked at the man's back as he walked until he made it up the bend of the stairs so Finn could no longer see him. He took a deep breath and turned back to his door. He pulled on the key and to his confusion, it slid right out. When he tried to slide it back in, this time to his frustration, it slid right in. He unlocked the door and walked inside. When it closed behind him, he slumped back against it. He couldn't get the handsome stranger out of his head, or how warm his hand had been against his.

"Poe..." he said into the empty, dark apartment. His stomach felt hot and tingly as he said the name. He stood there for a while before he started to take off his shoes. He felt light as he walked through his apartment to the kitchen and looked at the clock. His eyes widened when he saw the time.

10.42.

"Shit!"

He hurried into his bedroom and strode over to the window, hurrying as he opened it. He stood there for a few minutes and listened, and was just about to give up hope when he heard singing.

_...I really wanna stop, but I just got the taste for it..._

Finn relaxed instantly, and he smiled to himself.

_...I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon..._

Just like the end of every day for the last two weeks, he got into his windowsill and leaned his head back.

_...so honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it..._

Finn closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift off.

_...I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah..._

He found himself thinking about brown, warm eyes and warm hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is "I really like you" by Carly Rae Jepsen


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for chapter 4! This time I split up what I wrote into two different chapters so it wouldn't be too long, which means you will get a new chapter tomorrow as well. Still getting used to this multi-chapter thing, haha. I adore you all!

Finn woke up late the next day, stretching languidly. He burrowed his face into his pillow and took a deep breath. He loved the days where he worked nights, because that allowed him to sleep for as long as he wanted. Finn loved those late mornings where he could lie in bed until he got sick of it and then walk around in his slacks all day before he had to get ready.

He curled into a little ball and yawned. He was kind of sure that he'd been dreaming, but he wasn't sure about what. Finn furrowed his brow as he tried to remember. Something about... hands, and lips, and... A blush crept up his neck as he remembered parts of the intimate dream. Hands roaming his body, lips against his, brown, lustful eyes. Finn found his body reacting physically to the blurry memories of the dream, and shook his head, smiling to himself.

"Must be getting desperate," he laughed to himself as he got out of bed. He put on a pair of old, worn, black sweatpants and a green t-shirt. He didn't need to be at work for many hours, so he was absolutely planning on taking it easy until then. He headed into the kitchen, filled up the water boiler and put it to boil. Then, he opened the cabinet to get his teas. He picked up a box of vanilla tea, took out the last teabag and put it in an empty mug standing on the kitchen counter. When he opened the cupboard where the trash bin was placed, he reared back at the stank that hit his nostrils.

"Fuck, that smells bad..." Holding his breath, he took out the trash bag and carried it to the front door, where he put on his shoes. Grabbing his keys, he headed out the door and down the stairs to the trash room. It only took him a few minutes to get back up and when he inserted the key to the lock it slid right in. Then, he turned the key and... it wouldn't budge.

"...oh come _on_..."

He braced his shoulder against the door and put as much force as he could behind the turning of the key and...

With an odd, metallic sound, the key broke off in the lock. Wide-eyed, he lifted the round part of the key up to eye level.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Panic set it's cold claws into him. He was locked out of his own apartment and he couldn't get back in. Everything was in there! He didn't even have his phone! How was he going to call for someone? He had to change his outfit for work and how was he going to get to his clothes and- His thoughts were racing and he couldn't stop.

"We've got to stop meeting like this, buddy."

Finn whipped around and was met by Poe, wearing the same pants and jacket as the day before, but this time a dark blue was seen under his jacket. The man was once again standing with his hands in his pockets in a relaxed pose. His eyes were twinkling and his lips were turned into a kind of flirtatous smirk. That smirk, however, falted when he saw the look on Finn's face. His face grew serious, almost worried.

"Are you alright?"

Finn looked at the part of key he held between his thumb and index finger, incredulous.

"The key snapped." He looked at Poe, wide-eyed. "It broke off in the lock."

The other man's face lightened up a bit when he realized that nothing really serious had happened. Finn, on the other hand, was starting realize what had actually happened, and was working himself into a state. He turned his back at Poe and threw the piece of metal he was holding against the door.

"Piece of shit door! I've called the landlord a thousand times and they still haven't fixed the fucking thing and I need to call the locksmith but I can't because my phone is inside and-"

He went instantly quiet as he felt one hand on his shoulder and one at his hip. He turned around slowly and looked at Poe, who kept his hand on Finn's hip. Poe's face was less serious now, his eyes determined instead.

"You need to call a locksmith? You can borrow my phone. It's in my apartment, alright, buddy?"

Finn found it hard to concentrate on the man's words now that they were standing so close. His gaze went down to focus on Poe's lips instead, and he was almost painfully aware of the man's hand on his hip. His hand was impossibly warm, almost scorching hot on his skin, but somewhere in the back of his mind Finn realized that that couldn't be right.

"Okay?"  
Finn snapped his eyes up to meet Poe's and nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah, thank you. You sure that's alright?"

Poe's eyes grew warm and he gave a wide, dazzling smile that made Finn a bit weak at the knees.

"Of course!" He patted Finn's hip before starting to head up the stairs. Finn stood immobile for a while before he followed the man up the stairs. He just had time to wonder about which floor Poe lived in when he made it up onto the floor above the one Finn lived on and almost walked directly into the other man's back. Poe looked over his shoulder as he took out his keys.

"This is me." He opened the door and stepped inside. Finn's thought's ground to a complete halt and he stod frozen as Poe removed his jacket and hung it on a hook in the hallway.

 _Poe.._. was his upstairs neighbour?

Finn swallowed.

 _Poe_ was the new neighbour living above him?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is just kind of coming out of my pores, wow. Seeing TFA again in two days! Excited! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

When Poe started to remove his shoes, he realized the other man hadn't followed him into the apartment. He stopped his movements and looked at his neighbour, who had stopped in the middle of the stairchase, looking oddly at him.

"Finn? You okay there?" He lifted his hand and waved a little. The man jumped as he came back from whatever place his thoughts had taken him.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry." Finn started to walk into the apartment, but Poe held out a hand as he remembered something.

"Are you allegic to cats? Furry animals?"

Finn looked a bit surprised, but he shook his head. "No, no that I know of." Poe nodded and simply took a step back, allowing Finn to step inside and close the door behind him. He looked slightly lost. Poe couldn't help the wide smile he gave. There was something intense and awkward and endearing all at the same time about the man, and Poe found that he liked it.

"My phone should be charging in the living room." He indicated with his head into the apartment. "I'm gonna make some coffee. You want some?" He started slowly walking backwards down the hallway, waiting for Finn to answer. Finn looked a bit out of place, but he still smiled.

_Damn, he's cute._

"I was making tea when I got locked out, so, if it's not too much trouble..."

Poe came to a halt and sucked in air through his teeth. "I'm not sure I have any tea, actually. I'm kind of a dark coffee kind of guy." He could see the other man react to that, eyes widening a slight bit, and he slightly lifted his eyebow. He smirked. "I'll look around and see what I can do. But no promises!"

He turned around and walked into the kitchen, a small kitchen table stacked with boxes greeting him. Yes, he was still living completely out of boxes two weeks after the move. He started humming to himself as he bent down and started rummaging through a box standing on the floor next to the stove. It was packed with flour, sugar and spices of different kinds, and with some luck, he might have an old box of tea lying around.

/

Finn looked at Poe's back as he walked down the hallway, and only looked away when the man disappeared into the kitchen. The apartment was an exact copy of his own, both when it came to layout and size, which left Finn with this odd feeling of being at home even though he had never been in this particular apartment before. It felt strange to feel at home in a stranger's home. He slowly walked down the hallway, passing stacks of boxes lined up alongside the walls as he did, to the living room. He could hear Poe moving around in the kitchen and his chest ached a bit. The living room was also filled with boxes, and also furniture standing on it's side and lying down, but it also featured a black sofa and a sofa table with a silvef laptop on top of it. Next to it stood some kind of microphone. Finn spotted the phone lying on top of a box standing on the opposite side of the room. He walked over to it and unplugged it.

ENTER PASSCODE

"Uhm, Poe? It has a passcode?"

"Huh? What did you say?" Yelling from the kitchen.

He raised his voice a bit.

"You need to open it with your passcode!"

"Oh! It's 2187."

Finn was slightly taken aback by the fact that the man had just given his phone password to a person he had only met once before. He entered the passcode, the phone unlocked, he quickly went online to look up the number to the closest locksmith.

/

Poe had actually managed to find some tea, an old box of mint tea that perhaps was a bit out of date, but he was fairly sure that tea didn't go bad. He left the tea and coffee to finish and he walked into his bedroom. This room was also filled with boxes, but there was also a matrass on the floor. On top of it lied a ball of fur, and he squatted down and slowly patted the cat, which uncurled and yawned.

"Been sleeping well?" The cat squinted its eyes at him and started purring.

/

"What do you mean you can't get here until tomorrow? I need to get into my apartment today!"

Finn was frustrated. This was the third locksmith he'd called that was swamped with work and couldn't come by fast enough to change the lock. He dragged his free hand across the top of his head in a frustrated movement. "Okay, what's the fastest you can do? Tomorrow morning? At 9?" He supressed a deep, tired sigh. That was right after he finished work. "Alright, that works. Thanks."

Just as the locksmith hung up, Poe walked into the room carrying two mugs. Following in his footsteps was a spotty, orange and white cat. Poe placed the mugs on the table before he bent down to pick up the cat, which gave a content, twittering sound.

 _Wow_. He couldn't really quite describe what he was feeling when he saw Poe cradling a fluffy animal, but he was sure as hell it wasn't negative.

Poe stroke the cat's head and looked at Finn.  
"This here is BB-8," he said as he sat down in the sofa. The cat immediately jumped away and down to the floor. Poe chuckled. "...and BB-8 likes to run around." He leaned forward to take his mug of coffe before looking back up at Finn. "All I found was some mint tea. I hope that's fine?" He patted the spot next to him on the sofa and Finn sat down. The cat was instantly at his feet, rubbing its head agaist his feet and legs. He looked down at the cat.

"Hey there."

The cat looked up at him an made another twittering noise. Poe laughed softly next to him, a sound that Finn felt in his spine.

"BB-8 likes you!"

Finn reached for his mug and held it carefully in his hands as he leaned back in the sofa. He took a tiny sip of the hot liquid before looking over at Poe.

"What's the cat called, you said..? BB..?"

Poe took a sip of his coffee and smiled. "Eight, as the number. BB had 7 siblings, so naturally, BB-8. Not my idea." He grinned, eyes twinkling, and Finn got a flashback of the dream he'd had right before he woke up. He felt heat rising in his cheeks, but Poe put him out of his misery by switching the subject. "So, how did it go?"

Finn blew air on his tea and sighed. "They can't come until tomorrow morning, so I'm not sure what to do. I have no clothes, and I need to change before work..."

Poe made an eager noise and Finn looked over at the man just in time to see him gulp down what Finn figured must be scalding hot coffee. His eyes got stuck on the man's adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed, and his mouth suddenly felt very dry. Poe finished his coffee and smiled, shrugging dismissively.

"You can borrow some of my clothes! And you can use my shower as well, no problems." He looked at his wristwatch. "When do you start work?"

Finn felt a bit overwhelmed by the man's kindness, so he focused on his tea instead.

"I leave at 10.30 pm when I work nights."

"Alright, great! I should be back again by then!"

Finn's eyes snapped up to the other man's face, surprised.

"You'll 'be back'?"

"Yeah! I actually have to get going now to fix some work stuff, but I'll be back around 10."  
He scratched BB-8's head and stood up, heading for his phone. He looked at Finn, thinking.

"I'd suggest we take eachother's numbers, but you don't have your phone, so..." He pondered that for a moment before he smiled. "I'll just leave my keys with you. Just put them in through the mail slot in case I'm not back when you leave. Alright?"

Finn nodded, a bit stunned. Poe grinned.

"Awesome! See you in a few hours!" With that, he was gone from the living room, and shortly thereafter, Finn heard the front door open and close.

Apparently, he had just been left alone in a virtual stranger's apartment cradling his still-too-hot-to-drink tea. He looked at BB-8.

"Is he always like this?" This what, Finn?Trusting? Overwhelming? _Fantastic?_

BB-8 just blinked at him and gave a chirping noise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Thank you so much for the reads and the kudos and comments <3

Finn sat in Poe's sofa for a long time, slowly drinking the tea. It had an odd taste to it, as if the tea was too old, but he finished it anyways. BB-8 spent a long time rubbing against Finn's legs, continously purring and occasionally chirping. When he finally stood up to head into the shower, the cat gave one last twittering sound before scurrying out of the room.

Sometime during cleaning out his teacup in Poe's sink, he realized that he had no idea where Poe's clothes where. He also had no way to get in contact with the man to ask about it. The whole apartment was still packed into boxes, and he felt incredibly uncomfortable with the thought of going through them. Fortunately for Finn though, he only had to take one step into Poe's bedroom to spot an open box filled with clothing. He grabbed what was on the very top without really looking at what it was because it felt like he was snooping and it was making his skin crawl. When he was back out in the hallway again, his heart was beating a bit faster and he was sweating lightly.

When he stepped into the bathroom, he dropped the clothes he was going to borrow on top of the toilet. He spotted a towel sitting on top of a shelf and and grabbed it. Then, he froze as he was struck by the intimacy of the whole situation. He was just about to undress in a virtual stranger's

_extremly attractive, open and giving stranger_

bathroom, take a shower using his soap and then wear his clothes. The thought of it made Finn's head rush and his whole body tingle. He just stood there in the middle of the bathroom for a while before he started to undress. He folded his clothes and put them neatly in a pile on top of the washing machine. Then, he got into the shower. It was one of those combined shower and bathtub where you had to stand in the bath tub to shower. In his own apartment, had quickly switched it for a regular shower. He started the water and stood under the hot stream for a long time before he picked up the one bottle of soap that was standing on the edge of the bathtub. He squeezed a general amount into the palm of his hand and a mix of sandalwood and vanilla hit his nostrils and _that smells so good._

After the shower, he looked at the clothes he'd picked from the top of Poe's box. He'd put his own underwear and socks back on, because the thought of borrowing underwear from Poe made his stomach lurch in a way that honestly scared him a little bit. As he looked at the clothes, which were a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, he was once again struck by the intimacy of the situation. Once again, his stomach lurched dangerously. He shook his head.

"Get a grip, Finn..." He pulled the shirt over his head and pulled on the pants. They fit oddly well.

A few hours later, Finn heard the front door open.

/

Poe opened the front door and stepped inside.

"Hey, I'm back!"

He shrugged off his jacket and looked at his wristwatch. 10.10. When he looked up again, Finn had walked out of the living room and was standing in front of him in the hallway.

_Damn, he looks good._

Poe quickly let his gaze wander down and up Finn's body, taking in the view. His chest bloomed with a strong, almost possessive ache caused by seeing the other man dressed in Poe's clothes and looking so goddamn good in them. He couldn't help the grin that grew on his face.

"I see you found my clothes!"

Finn scratched the back of his head in a selfconscious gesture.

"I didn't want to look around in your things too much so I-"

Poe sensed an excuse coming on, so he shook his head, still smiling. "Good you found them! I realized I never told you were to find them." Poe bent down to untie his shoes, still looking at Finn. "When are you heading out?"

"In 5 minutes or so."

Poe stood back up and brushed away some hair that had fallen into his face, raking both of his hands through his hair in the process. Finn was looking at him a bit oddly, but Poe just smiled. "Let me make you a cup of coffee then! You can take it with you if you want to."

/

Finn smiled at the offer for coffee. He wasn't really a coffee guy, but he couldn't say no to that. He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

Poe smiled even wider at that and a thought about how great that smile was crossed Finn's thought.

"Awesome! Let me fix it for you." Poe walked towards Finn as he headed towards the kitchen, and when he passed Finn, he lightly placed his hands on Finn's hips. Once again, Finn felt like he could feel the man's heat through the layers of clothing, and his pulse quickened. The touch was only fleeting, but it still hit Finn like a wall of bricks. He stood completely still in the hallway while he listened to Poe moving around in the kitchen. He had just managed to calm his pulse when Poe started singing.

_..I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images, and when we kiss they're perfectly aligned..._

Finn's eyes widened, a shiver shot down his spine and the hairs of his arms rose up.

. _..and I have to speculate that God himself did make us into corresponding shapes like puzzle pieces from the clay..._

Finn was at a loss for words. It was different to hear Poe's singing like this, coming from further into the apartment instead of right from above him.

_...and true, it may seem like a stretch, but its thoughts like this that catch my troubled head when you're away, when I am missing you to death..._

It was the same voice. The same emotion, the same pitch. Poe was the one that, unknowingly, had sung for him every night for the past two weeks.

_...when you are out there on the road for several weeks of shows and when you scan the radio, I hope this song will guide you home..._

Finn finally managed to get his body moving and he walked down the hallway to the front door, trying to focus on the fact that he had to get to work. He spotted a sand-colored jacket hanging on a clothes hanger next to Poe's black, faux-leather one.

/

Poe poured the coffee into a bamboo take away mug and headed out of the kitchen, humming as he went. His phone buzzed and he took it out, looking at the message he'd recieved as he walked down the corridor towards Finn and the front door. He came to a halt right in front the other man and reached out his arm, offering the coffee while he was still looking at his phone. "Here you go-" He glanced up from his phone at Finn, then back down at the phone. Then, he realized what he had just seen and he looked up again. He almost dropped the coffee on the floor.

Finn was wearing his sand-colored jacket. The one he always wore apart from when it was too warm for him to wear it, the one he had had for so many years and _shit_ and it looked good on him. _Real good. Oh shit._

"You're wearing my jacket." _Smooth, Poe._

Finn looked as if he was caught doing something bad.

"Sorry! I'll give it back! Here-"

Poe reached out his hand and placed it on Finn's shoulder. "Keep it." He let his eyes wander down Finn's chest. "It looks good on you." He had to bite his bottom lip so he wouldn't say something else, something _indecent_  or _suggestive_ or downright se _xual,_ like something about how good it would look on his bedroom floor, or- He cut of the chain of thought and snapped his gaze back up to Finn's face.

"You sure?" Finn looked down at himself, tugging at the front of the jacket. Poe squeezed Finn's shoulder, drawing the man's attention.

"Yeah, keep it." He actually wasn't sure why he was giving the jacket away, it just something he wanted to do. Something he _should_ do. He handed the cup of coffee to Finn, who accepted it. Poe smiled.

"There you go..." He fished his phone back out of his back pocket and held it up to Finn. "Give your number? I'll text you so you get my number, and then call me when you get back into your place?" Finn looked puzzled for a moment before he took the phone and quickly entered his digits. Then, he handed it back.

"I really have to get going now." Finn smiled, and a warm feeling spread through his body.

"Thank you so much for everything, really."  
Poe matched Finn's smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course, anytime!" The man made a motion with his hand towards the front door. Finn nodded and turned around. He opened the front door, threw one last look at Poe over his shoulder and stepped outside. As soon as the door closed behind Finn, Poe looked down at his phone. He grinned to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is "Such Great Heights" by The Postal Offices.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! I got sidetracked yesterday and wrote a oneshot instead, so yeah... But here you go! <3

At 10.50 the next morning, an exhausted Finn stumbled in through his front door. The locksmith had been over 1,5 hours late and Finn had been forced to just hang around in the staircase during the whole time. He was frustrated, angry and tired and he just wanted to sleep. He took off his shoes and walked straight to his bedroom. He lied down directly on top bed without even taking his - uh, Poe's - jacket off. As soon as he lied down, he felt his phone vibrating close to him. He groped for it under his pillow and found it. The most recent noticifiation was from some app game, but he also had a few text messages. One of them was from a number that wasn't in his contacts, and it was sent at 10.30pm exactly.

"Join me for a beer or two tonight?"

All the anger and frustration instantly melted off of him, instead feeling fuzzy inside.

"Yes!"

He got an answer always immediately.

"I'll come get you at eight if that works?"

"Perfect."

"Score! Looking forward to it. See ya!"

Finn locked the phone and rolled over onto his back. He fell asleep with a wide smile on his lips.

/

6.05 pm, Poe was standing outside of Finn's apartment door, building up the courage to knock. He nervous, and that was unusual. He had even had problems deciding what to wear, and that's when he knew that there was something very unusal going on. He had finally decided on a white button-up shirt and a pair of black pants. Poe chuckled to himself and drew both hands through his hair while he took a deep breath. Then, he knocked on the front door. It didn't take long before he heard footsteps from inside, and shortly thereafter the door opened. The sound Poe made could be described as nothing else than a gasp.

Finn looked absolutely stunning. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a dark blue dress shirt that looked amazing against his dark skin. His hair looked newly cut, buzzed close to his skull, and a cut went from above his left temple and a bit towards the back of his head.

/

Finn swallowed thickly as he looked at the other man. Black, tight pants and a white dress shirt that clung perfectly to his upper body and arms. His hair looked effortlessly perfect again, and Finn just wanted to put his hands through them and see if it felt just as soft as it looked.

Both realized almost at the same time that they had checked each other out, and they looked a bit awkwardly at each other in silence. Poe smiled, a slight blush on his cheeks. "You ready?"

Finn swallowed again. "Yeah, yep, yeah- uhm, I mean, yes." He felt heat creep up his neck and hoped it wouldn't be too visible. _Keep it cool_. Poe took one step backwards to let Finn out of the apartment. Finn followed and locked the apartment door. Then, they headed down the stairs.

/

The summer evening was pleasantly luke-warm and the air was buzzing excitedly with the talking of people heading out. Finn and Poe walked the bit needed to get to a place that had a big outside seating area. The seating area was filled with happy, talking people, and Finn sat down by a small square table for two. Poe put his hands on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"You want anything special?" He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, towards the entrance to the pub. "I'm ordering."

Finn smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Surprise me." He noticed the twitch in the other man's left eyebrow and the corner of his mouth. Finn lifted his eyebrow back, and Poe burst out laughing. Then, he turned and walked towards the pub. Once again, Finn looked at Poe for as long as he could, until the man disappeared out of view as he entered the pub. When that happened, Finn drew a long breath and sunk into his chair.

"Keep it cool, Finn. Keep it cool." He looked at the people sitting in the outside seating area. There was a large gang of friends sitting closeby. A family with children. Pairs of people who seemed to be friends. Some people seemed to be on dates. Finn wondered about what him and Poe was doing and what relationship they had. Friends? On a date? Finn suddenly sat up a little bit more straight. What _were_  they doing? Were they on a date? He didn't know, cause he never asked. His body suddenly started buzzing with anticipation.

"Don't think too much..." He muttered to himself as he looked down onto his dress shirt. He used his hands to smooth it out on top of his stomach, zoning out a bit while he did so.

/

Finn ordered two large beers and walked back outside with them. When he came back, Finn looked like his thoughts were somewhere else, but he snapped out of it as soon as Poe put down the beers on the small table. Finn looked up at him with a bright, wide smile and Poe couldn't help but to mirror it. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach, but it wasn't a bad feeling. Poe sat down opposite of Finn, making a sweeping gesture with his hand.

"I just got us beer. I hope that's fine?"

Finn grabbed the tall glass and moved it to his lips. He sniffed it and then moved it to his lips. Poe waited for an answer, and as soon as he got a satisfied nod from Finn, he raised the glass to his own lips. The taste of beer was bitter on his tongue, but not entirely unpleasant. Finn tried to push the thoughts he had just before away, but he didn't really manage. Were they on a date?

/

Poe set down his glass on the table in between them, studying the man in front of him. He didn't seem quite there, as if he was thinking about something else, something... not so much fun. Poe tilted his head to the side.

"Is something wrong?"

Finn looked at him with blank stare for a second before he seemed to understand what he was doing. When he did, he smiled. It wasn't very convincing though, nervous and weak.

"What? No, everything's good."

Poe looked at Finn for a bit, silent. It was obvious that something was bothering Finn and he pondered whether or not to press further, but he decided against it. He raised the beer to his mouth and raised one of his eyebrows with it. He took a big gulp and enjoyed the taste of the alcohol on his tongue. He looked away at the people sitting around them before looking at Finn again. He knitted his eyebrows together, placed his elbows on either side of his beer and leaned forward. He looked at Finn like that for a moment, at how he was looking at the people around them. The man looked anxious and frankly as if he didn't want to be there. Poe couldn't help the way it hurt his feelings.

"Hey, buddy, really. What's going on?"

/

Finn was pulled out of his obsessing over if they were actually on a date by Poe. He looked at the man, who was looking at him with an odd, serious look. Finn's chest was tight with nervousness, and he chewed on the inside of his lips for a second. _Just tell him it's fine._ He opened his mouth and

"Are we on a date?" His eyes widened in shock because that was _not_ what he was going to say. _Oh shit._  He just blurted it out. He looked at Poe, terrified. Poe's face had gone from serious to, well, something else. His eyebrows had shot skywards and he had leaned a bit backwards.

"Do you… want it to be?" His voice sounded small, and almost a bit uncertain.

Finn swallowed and rubbed his hands on his upper thighs.

"Uhm… yeah, I think so."

As soon as he said that, Poe's face lit up into a big, gorgeous smile, and relief washed over Finn. He leaned a bit closer to Finn, as if they were both in on a fantastic secret, his eyes twinkling.

"That's good because, uh..." he dipped his head down a bit so he was able to pull his hand through his hair, keeping eye contact while doing so. "...I kind of was thinking this was a date, yeah."

Finn's anxiousness disappeared, instead replaced by a light, jittery nervousness. His grin grew to match Poe's. Poe leaned back into his chair and scratched the back of his head. Finn's gaze floated to how the white dress shirt hugged the other man's bicep when he did that and he felt his ears grow hot, but he quickly looked away, at the man's face instead.

"What do you do for a living?"

Finn shrugged at question, answering after he swallowed a sip of beer. "Nothing interesting. I work at a sanitation plant."

"So, like, garbage disposal and stuff? You collect the trash?" There was no malice in the question, only real and honest interest, and Finn smiled and shook his head.

"Nah man, not like that. Well, I drove a garbage truck for a few weeks when I was young, but I couldn't stand the smell. Nah, I'm middle management. I do the scheduling and stuff, make sure the whole thing goes around. A lot of paper work, and kind of weird hours as well, but it's alright."

Poe had been giving Finn his whole attention during the whole time Finn had been talking, nodding with interest. It was unusual, but... nice. He wasn't really used to having people intensely looking at him when he was talking about his beige, paper pushing job. Finn cleared his throat and nodded at Poe. "What about you?"

Poe placed the now almost empty glass of beer on the table and took a deep breath. "I'm a musician. Or, well-" he drew up his left shoulder towards his ear in a kind of awkward-looking, but unassuming, shrug. "I play music and sing. It doesn't pay well, but I'm decent at it."

Finn scratched the back of his head and gave a crooked smile. He wasn't at all surprised that the man was a musician. "I've uh, heard you sing a few times. You're not just decent, you're good."

Poe's eyes lit up when he heard that, and Finn thought he could see a slightly pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Thank you Finn, really. I-" Poe picked up his glass and finished the last of the beer. "There's open mic night on this pub I play at sometimes. It's in a few days. Do you… wanna come?"

Anticipation, nervousness and happiness coiled tight tight together into Finn's stomach. He smiled widely.

"Yeah, yeah, that would be awesome."

Poe smiled back and raised his empty glass. "Another one?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter for you wonderful people!
> 
> By the way, I am @stormpilotohyes on tumblr! Come and say hi! :D

The days inbetween their date and the day Poe was playing at the open mic night both flew by super fast and felt impossibly long to Finn. He found himself glancing at the clock continously while at work, counting the minutes until he could leave and go home, and while he was home, he counted the minutes until he could go to sleep so time would pass faster. He didn't see Poe during these days, but they sent some texts back and forth. His heart started to beat faster every time his phone buzzed, hoping it would be a text from Poe. Poe had said he was really busy and he actually apologized that he didn't have time to meet Finn, a fact that kind of made Finn's head spin. Poe didn't even sing in the evenings, but Finn didn't want to ask about it, because he wasn't sure how to start a conversation where he was essentially saying _I can't fall asleep without hearing your singing._  Finally though, tuesday night came and it was time. Finn felt light and nervous all day, and he burnt the pot making coffee at work because he was thinking about the coming evening.

Finn had to catch the bus to the pub. He'd gotten the adress from Poe and it was a place on the opposite of town, which gave him time to at least _try_  to calm down during the bus ride. The time in his phone said 20.16 as he got off the bus and headed to the bar. Poe had said that he was getting on stage at 20.30, so Finn should have plenty of time. He rounded a corner and spotted the pub. He could hear the chatter of the people standing outside all the way from where he was, and as he approached he realized just how many people were standing outside. He made his way into the pub and was immediately taken a bit aback. The pub was absolutely packed with people and the sound of people chatting and laughing was almost deafening. Finn stood on his toes and looked around the room. He tried to scan as many faces as he could, but he couldn't spot Poe in the crowd. He could, however, see a small stage in one of the corners of the room. It was empty apart from a simple, wooden chair and a mic. Finn tried to spot an empty table, but when he didn't see one straight away he decided to go to the bar instead. He managed to squeeze in between to people and also managed to get the bartender's attention. She was tall and blonde with red, striking lipstick. Finn leaned towards her and she inclined he head to listen. He had to almost shout to make himself heard.

"Apple cider, please!"

She nodded and smiled, and Finn wondered, as he always did when he was in crowded bars, pubs and night clubs, about how bartenders managed to work in this kind of sound environment without getting massive headaches. The bartender poured him a glass of apple cider and Finn paid. Then, he turned back to the room, once again looking for an empty table. He didn't spot one this time either, so he started making his way through the crowd towards the direction of the stage. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a pair grab their drinks and leave a small, high table, and he quickly went to grab it. It was a table made for standing at and it was one of several placed next to one of the walls. Slanted kind of benches were mounted on the walls so you could half-sit, half-stand, and Finn was quick to grab the table. He squeezed himself in between the wall and the table and put down his drink. He took out his phone and sent Poe a quick message.

_"I'm in the building! Where are u?"_

Just as he sent the message he realized that the man probably was getting ready and wouldn't see his text before he got on stage. Finn checked the time again: 20.27. Poe should get on stage any time now. Finn slowly drank his cider and waited, and a few minutes later, a door next to the stage opened and the talking in the pub died down. In through the door and up onto the stage walked Poe, and Finn sucked in a sharp breath. Poe sat down onto the chair, put the acoustic guitar he was carrying in his lap and then adjusted the microphone. Finn was once again hit with the realization of how stunning the man looked. Tonight, he was wearing a pair of maroon pants, a simple, grey, v-neck t-shirt and a dark grey hat that sat far back on his head, showing off his dark curls. The man looked onto the crowd, smiled, and leaned into the microphone.

"Hey everybody, I hope you're having a fantastic evening. I'm Poe and I'm going to play some for you tonight."

The room grew completely quiet, waiting and anticipating. Finn's stomach churned with nervousness. Poe put his hands on their places on the guitar and then, he started singing.

. _..We gotta know what we're trying to find, it's eating you every day, steals your life..._

Poe's voice rang clear and high through the room, and Finn's reaction was instant and physical.

. _..know your secret, yours is mine, oh I fall again, we fall again..."_

Shivers ran through Finn's body as the man sang, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from Poe.

. _..And I'm taking hold of you tonight, lovers come and lovers fight, moments still coming, I couldn't care tonight..._

The man was completely wrapped up with his singing, eyes closed and face emotional and expressive. He sang slowly and with feeling, and several members of the crowd was swaying gently in time with the music.

... _Here you are shooting my way, I'm gone, lying on steps where I've been speeding you..._

For the rest of the song, Finn didn't touch his drink, he didn't move his eyes away from Poe, and he also felt light and... fluffy, for the lack of a better word. Poe finished the song, thanked the audience, and was rewarded with a massive round of applause. Then, he got up and exited the stage. Just a few minutes later, Finn's phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and saw that he had a message from Poe: _"I'll come and find you, stay put!"_

Some time later, Finn saw Poe making his way through the once again loud crowd. He was holding a pair of drinks above his head as he squeezed past, and as soon at their eyes met, Poe grinned. Finn's stomach lurched and he waved. When Poe reached the table, he put down the drinks of the table. Then, he made a sweeping gesture with his hands, indicating at the table. Finn saw the man's mouth move, but he didn't hear a word. He shook his head and pointed to his ear, and Poe laughed. Poe pointed to next to Finn and gave a quick nod, and Finn nodded back. He scooted as far right as he could, which wasn't very far because of the fact that there was someone sitting almost right next to him, but at least he tried. Poe squeezed past inbetween a person and the table and made it to right next to Finn. Because of the cramped space their sides were completely squished together from knee to shoulder, and an excited shiver ran through him. That shiver turned into mind melting heat coursing through him as Poe turned his body a bit, draped his arm around Finn's shoulder and then Poe's mouth was right at his ear _oh fuck oh fuck._

"I'm really happy you made it! Did you catch me?"

Finn turned his head to answer, now his mouth right next to Poe's ear instead.

"Yeah! You were really good!"

Poe leaned slightly backwards, still keeping his arm around Finn's shoulders. He smiled widely and happily, white teeth showing and eyes crinkling at the corners. He leaned back in close to Finn.

"Thank you!" He inhaled as if he was going to say something else, but he kept quiet as if he changed his mind. He let the air in his lungs back out which caused his hot breath to caress Finn's ear in a way that made hot, clingy waves roll over his body. He stiffened only slightly, but Poe must've noticed, because the man moved his face away and removed his arm from Finn's shoulders. Finn instantly missed the very intimate, physical contact, the fact that their sides were plastered to eachother suddenly not feeling like enough.

/

Poe had felt the man flinch against him, and he wasn't an idiot. He was sometimes bad at understanding when he was coming on too strong. He _had_ planned to tell Finn how good he was looking tonight, but had decided against it in the last second. He hadn't _meant_  to pretty much, uh, breathe hotly and heavily into the other guy's ear. Poe placed his elbows on the table and looked straight forward, trying to supress the blush that he felt creeping up his neck. _Goddammit Poe, keep it together!_  
Poe lifted his glass to his face and drank, focusing on anything but the fact that Poe and him still were fitted snugly together side by side, and the way it made him feel as if his skin was on fire. Normally, this was no problems. Poe knew he was a flirtatious person and he never got embarassed, but... there was different about Finn, and he didn't even really know how to describe it.

Then, suddenly, he felt an arm across his back and a hand came to rest on his hip. His pulse quickened and he turned his head to look at Finn, feeling just the slight bit incredulous. The other man was smiling softly at him, eyes large and filled with emotions, his whole body language signaling _is this okay?_

Poe could barely contain the urge to throw his arms around the other man, but he instead settled for a huge grin. Finn let out a long breath and matched the grin with a stunning one of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is Lovers by COMPNY.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Got a bit sidetracked yesterday and posted a long smut fic instead of finishing this, hehe.

They stayed in the same spot for a long time, talking and laughing. The venue kept just as crowded and just as loud, so Finn and Poe half-stood, half-sat almost as close as possible to be able to keep up the conversation. Finn kept his arm draped half around and behind Poe during the whole time, and Poe would often place his hand on Finn's thigh as he leaned in to talk into Finn's ear. It felt easy, it felt right and it felt uncomplicated. Finn's heart beat faster every time Poe laughed in the way that made his eyes twinkle and crinkle. Neither of them looked at the time for a real long time, until Poe finally fished out his phone, his eyes widening a little as he saw how late it was. He indicated towards the stage before he leaned in close. "I'm going on to play again in just a few minutes, alright?"

Finn looked at the stage and nodded. Poe finished the last part of his beer, adjusted his hat and patted Finn's thigh before he stood and squeezed his way into the crowd towards the stage. Finn leaned backwards onto the wall and drank the last of his beer, closing his eyes as he did so. He was... happy. Yeah, happy was the word. Just as he placed his empty glass on the table, the microphone on the stage jumped to life and the chatter died down some.

"Hey again, everybody, it's me again." Poe's voice was heard throughout the venue, although this time, the venue didn't grow completely silent.

"I'm going to play one more song for you tonight." Then, he started singing.

_...Damn, boy you make it hard, shouldn't need a riddle to unlock your heart, so, say what's on your mind..._

Finn leaned to the left, and could just about see Poe through the crowd when he did so.

_...We got other things that we could do with our time, we could rule the world, now you say you never need another girl..._

Finn smiled and leaned his head back against the wall.

_...But, you're not making sense, trying to keep it moving while you're on the fence, tell me black and white why I'm here tonight, I can't read the signs..._

Finn listened to the rest of the song with his eyes closed, focusing on how Poe's pleasant voice curled around the words and syllables of the song. The man was so, so good at what he was doing.

/

The world around Poe melted away when he played and sang. He focused only on the music and his fingers against the guitar, and he always kind of felt like he was having an outer body experience. When the song was over, he opened his eyes and was once again met by a round of applause that left his body buzzing. When he was done, he took his guitar and went backstage to get his guitar case. It was an old, black, heavy thing made out of some thick plastic material. It was covered in tons of colorful stickers, which almost excusively showed names of cities he had visited. He took the case and put it into one of the lockers backstage since he had to come back the next day to get his stuff. Poe was happy with the evening. The open mic went great and Finn- well, Finn, he was something entirely else. Poe smiled to himself as he walked out of backstage and back into the main part of the pub. He made his way to the table Finn was at with relative ease, and he leaned forward over the table.

/

Finn leaned forward over the table to meet the other man halfway, and he immediately felt Poe's warm hand on the back of his neck.

"Let's go outside!"

Poe moved his head backwards so he could see Finn's reaction, which was a nod. Poe gave a smile and a short affirmative nod before he let go of Finn's neck. The man started towards the bar and turned around to look at Finn. He pointed at the exit, smiled widely, and then continued towards the bar. Finn made his way through the crowd and headed towards the exit. Once he was outside in the cool, late summer evening, he took a deep breath. Groups of people were standing outside while drinking, smoking and enjoying the nice summer evening. He walked a few steps away so he wasn't standing at the exact entrance to the place. The door opened a bit later and Poe walked out, holding a bottle in each hand, smiling widely. He walked up to Finn and handed him both the glasses.

"Hang on, I'm just gonna go bum a cigarette. You want one?" Finn shook his head and Poe shrugged his shoulders, smiling. Poe walked over to a group of people who were standing around talking to eachother, and Finn watched how a guy fished a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket, offering the pack to Poe. Poe took one and thanked the guy, but held his hand out in a dismissive gesture when he was offered a lighter. He turned his back to the group and half-jogged back to where Finn was standing. He stopped right in front of the younger man and fished a lighter out of his back pocket. Finn watched as the man out the cigarette between his lips and lit the lighter, shielding the flame with his hand. Poe made eye contact with Finn and shrugged his shouldes in a kind of embarrassed gesture.

"I always feel like smoking when I drink," he mumbled around the cigarette. When it was lit, he tucked the lighter back into his back pocket and took a deep drag on the cigarette. He reached out his hand and took his glass back from Finn, letting smoke out of his mouth when he did. Finn swallowed, because _damn_ , _did that look attractive._  He forced his eyes away from Poe's mouth, trying to think about anything else than how the man held the cigarette between his fingers and how his lips curled-

"Do you play here often?"

Poe blew out smoke through his nostrils and used his thumbnail to scratch his light stubble.

"Yeah, well. A few times a month." He indicated towards the bar with his head as he took another drag. "I like it here, because there's always a lot of people here."

Finn drank as he listened, and smiled to himself. Apple cider. Poe had caught on that he didn't enjoy beer that much. A thought suddenly struck him.

"You really enjoy the limelight, don't you?"

Again, Poe let smoke drift out slowly from between his lips, looking at Finn through heavily lidded eyes in a way that made Finn's stomach surge. Then, Poe nodded, eyes twinkling.

"Don't you?"

Finn shook his head and looked down at his half full glass, gently swirling it around.

"Nah, not really." He thought about his paper pushing job. "I might not have the most exciting job, but it's okay."

Poe laughed, long and happy. He reached out and squeezed Finn's shoulder. "Don't apologize, buddy! We can't all love the same things."

Finn looked up at Poe, who dropped his cigarette on the ground and crushed it under his foot.

"You ready to leave?"

Finn downed the last of the cider and nodded. He was getting kind of tired. The day had been long and filled with tension, and it was getting dark.

"Yeah, I'm good to go."

Poe took his empty glass. "Just let me get my guitar." He headed back into the pub and re-emerged a few minutes later witha guitar case strapped to his back, the neck sticking up above his head.

"You wanna walk or take the bus?"

Finn thought about if for a second. It would be kind of a long walk, but the evening was warm and he didn't really want the day to end. He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Could we walk? I kind of feel like walking."

Poe smiled that gorgeous smile again. "Sure!"

They walked side by side through town, enjoying the summer evening. They chatted some, but they were mostly totally quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence but more of an easy, comfortable one. Finn enjoyed the walk. When they had left the bar, alcohol had been buzzing softly in his body, but the fresh air was doing a great job of clearing his head.

/

They came to a stop at a red light, and Poe took the opportunity to really look at Finn. The guy looked as fantastic as always, his dark skin looking vibrant in the setting sun and the green button-up clinging to his frame is a great way. Suddenly, Poe felt as if his whole body was buzzing and his skin itching. He wanted to kiss Finn. _Badly_. The man's lips looked so soft, and Poe could imagine how good they would feel against his own.

There wasn't any traffic, but they still waited for the red light to turn green, and the ticking of the light urged Poe on. _Now or never_. He turned to the other man.

"Hey, Finn." His voice was soft, and instantly caught Finn's attention, causing the man to turn to look at him. Poe took the half step needed to close the distance between them. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Finn's a chaste kiss, his stomach tightening into a knot. The man was slack and still against him, and Poe immediately pulled back, frantic. "Oh, sorry buddy, I thought-"

He didn't get any further before Finn's lips crashed down on his. He gave a surprised yelp, which was swallowed down by the other man. It was when he felt one hand on his neck and one on his hip that his brain started working again, and he started kissing back. Poe's hands flew up to Finn's neck and he opened his mouth to let the other man's tongue in. The kiss was heated and passionate, leaving them both breathless and wanting more. Eventually, they had to come apart for air, but they still didn't let go of eachother, instead touching their foreheads together.

/

Finn struggled to get his breathing under control, completely blown away by the kiss. His lips were tingling and he had to stop himself from touching them. He drew in a sharp breath.

"Wow..."

Poe laughed at that. "Wow indeed..."

They stood like that for a while until a car passing by pulled them back to reality. They reluctantly let go of eachother. Poe grinned and Finn mirrored it.

"Should we... get going?" Poe sounded a bit off as he spoke, as if he wasn't entirely sure how to end the sentence. Finn nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah, yeah."

They crossed the street and started walking towards their apartment complex, the air between them thick with electricity.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for this chapter! Took a small break from writing. Enjoy, my lovelies!

They walked in the rest of the way to the apartment complex in a kind of giddy, excited silence, neither of them wanting to break the mood. When they reached the apartment complex front door, Poe was the one who punched the code and held the door open for Finn. Finn had to keep himself from jumping the other man as he squeezed past to get into the staircase corridor. He was hyperaware about the fact that Poe was walking right behind him as he climbed the stairs to his floor. When he stood in front of the door to his apartment, he turned around and looked Poe. Finn chewed on the inside of his right cheek as he tried to figure out what to say or what to do.

Poe was standing a few feet away, leaning slightly backwards in a passive pose. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his maroon pants and his eyes were dark and gleaming. Finn's gaze slid to Poe's lips and a shiver ran through him as he thought about how fantastic they had felt against his own. Finn cleared his throat, trying to get his voice under control.

"Poe..." His eyes widened as he realized how hoarse his voice was. He went quiet and just looked at the other man. The corner of Poe's mouth quirked upwards for a split second and his eyes flared dangerously. He took a step forward, crowding Finn. Finn tried to take a step backwards, but his back hit his front door. He felt Poe's breath against his lips and he had trouble tearing his eyes away from the man's lips.

"Yes, Finn?" It sounded almost like a purr, hoarse and needy, and it went directly to Finn's groin. Poe's tongue shot out to wet his lips and Finn tried to collect himself.

"I- uh..." He couldn't think properly, but he managed to move his gaze to look at Poe's eyes instead. Poe stepped as close as was physically possible, his thigh inbetween Finn's legs, and Finn swallowed. He wanted this so bad. He tilted his face slightly downwards since the other man was just the tiniest bit shorter than him, and Poe took the hint. Poe lifted his hands and put them on the door, on either side of Finn's head. Then, he closed the last inch of distance between them.

Finn's body reacted the very instant he felt Poe's lips against his. He surged forward and opened his lips to the other man's tongue, moaning slightly around it. Poe pressed his whole frame against Finn and the kiss grew heated and needy. Finn's erection grew against Poe's thigh, and he could feel the musician's hard on burrow into his hip.

/

Poe forced himself to tear his mouth away from Finn's sinfully delicious lips, instead putting his mouth next to Finn's ear, breathing harshly. He felt as if his skin was on fire and he couldn't help the way he was pressing his crotch against the other man.

"Finn," he managed to breathe out, recieving a gasp as a reward. "What do you want..?" _Oh god, I want him. Please say yes_. He felt Finn swallow, and he let one hand drift downwards, squeezing it inbetween their bodies, letting it rest against Finn's belt buckle. Finn gave a low whine and rolled his hips. Poe licked his lips, waiting, trying to seem much more patient than he felt.

"Poe, I want y-"

He was interrupted by the door behind Poe, the one opposite the hall of Finn's apartment, unlocking. Poe felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over him and he quickly took a step backwards, putting distance between him and Finn. Finn looked at him, wideyed and shocked, as if he didn't understand what was going on. The door behind him opened and Finn's eyes widened even more, looking over Poe's shoulder.

/

Finn watched in terror as the neighbour's door opened and a small, slim, wrinkly woman stepped outside. She didn't seem to notice Poe and Finn, humming to herself as she turned around, closed the door and then locked it. Finn looked at Poe, who was looking a bit pale, then back the old lady. She turned around and noticed the two men, looking a bit surprised.

"Oh, hello, Finn."

Finn forced himself to smile. "Hello, Maz."

Maz walked slowly towards the stairs. "Have a nice evening, young man." She started down the stairs, her steps slow and deliberate. Finn swallowed. "Will do, Maz."

Finn and Poe looked at eachother in silence until they heard the apartment complex door open. As soon as it closed, Poe rubbed his hand over his face, laughing to himself. Finn wasn't sure what to say really, the heated moment from before completely gone. He blushed deeply as he realized what they had been about to do -in the staircase. Finn straightened and was just about to say something, but Poe beat him to it.

"You're dangerous, Finn. Intoxicating." Finn would've taken that as in instult if it wasn't for the way Poe looked and sounded when he said it, eyes turned dark and voice dropped low. He tried to find his voice but didn't manage to, instead reaching out to touch Poe's arm. The man reacted visibly to his touch, his other arm shooting out to grab Finn's wrist. Finn gasped at the sudden movement and watched in awe as Poe lifted Finn's hand to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to Finn's palm. Finn shivered at that. Poe let go of Finn's hand and smiled, eyes crinkling.

"You're something else buddy, you know that?" Finn was dumbstruck, overwhelmed by Poe's whole existence. He opened his mouth to try to say something, lost his words, closed it again. Poe smiled again and took one step forwards, once again in Finn space. He placed his hand behind Finn's neck and placed a soft kiss on the younger man's mouth.

"See you around, Finn," he said against Finn's lips. Then, he was gone, striding up the stairs.

/

Finn was woken up by his phone the next day. It buzzed angrily, but when he reached for it, it wasn't under his pillow. He was just about to fall back asleep when it buzzed again, and he blinked rapidly, forcing himself awake. The phone started to continously buzz, and Finn jolted out bed. Someone was apparently trying to get ahold of him really badly. He rushed over to his desk, where his phone lied, and he looked at the messages.

 _11.37, from Peanut: DONT IGNORE ME_  
_11.37, from Peanut: FINN come on wake up_  
_11.37, from Peanut: FINN  
11.38, from Peanut: finn!!_

Finn grinned as the phone kept buzzing away in his hand as he was being peppered with messages.

_11.38, from Peanut: Sleepyhead wake up  
11.39, from Peanut: I CAN SEE U READNIG MY MESSAGES_

He was just about to type an answer when he got a phonecall. He grinned into the phone as he answered.

"Heey, Rey."  
"Finn, my best friend!" Rey's voice was excited and loud, and it was really contagious. "I am on my way from the airport now! We're meeting as soon as I've dropped my bags off at home!"

Finn furrowed his brow, confused for a second. Rey, his best friend for the last few years, was studying abroad. What was she talking about? Airport? He must've been silent for too long, because Rey spoke again, shocked.

"Don't tell me that you forgot that I'm coming back home today?!" She laughed, not angry at all. Finn's eyes widened.

"But, you're not supposed to be back for three weeks..?" He half asked, half stated.

"No silly, today! I know we haven't really spoken for two weeks since I've been out in the wilderness, but come on!" She laughed again. "What's been keeping you so busy that you forgot when I'm coming back home?"

 _Poe_. Finn was hit by the realization that no, Rey hadn't back come home earlier than expected. He had just been occupied with Poe. Thinking about Poe. Being with Poe. He disregarded her question.

"I've got something to tell you."

Rey gave an "oooh" sound and laughed.

"Interesting! I'll come by yours as soon as I can, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good, Rey."

They hung up and Finn smiled to himself. Poe. _Poe_. Flashes from last night came back to him. Listening to him playing. Sitting close, talking to each other. Kissing by the street lights. Making out by the front door... Finn got excited by the mere memories of it, and he unlocked his phone again. No new messages from Poe. His heart sunk just the slightest bit, but he typed and sent a message anyway.

_11.45, to Poe Dameron: I had a great time yesterday_

He looked at the message for a short while before typing another one.

_11.46, to Poe Dameron: I want to do it again sometime_

With that, he locked his phone and headed for the bathroom, needing a shower.

/

About an hour later, Finn's doorbell rang. And kept ringing. He smiled as he headed for the front door. As soon as he unlocked and opened it, he was being hugged tightly from the front.

"Hello, Rey."

She took a step back and smiled widely at Finn, hair almost down to her shoulders and her lips painted a bright red.

"Finn! So amazing to see you!" She was tanned, the desert sun obviously having done its thing on her skin.

They moved into the kitchen and some 10 minutes later they were both sitting by Finn's kitchen table, each of them with a cup of tea in front of them. Rey took a deep breath and smelled the tea. Finn looked at his phone, hopeful for a message from Poe even though he very well knew that the phone hadn'g vibrated.

"I've missed this," she said, smiling. She took a sip of the still too hot liquid, looking pointedly at Finn. "Now, tell me. What's got you so distracted?" Finn looked up at Rey, guilty. He put his phone away and stirred the spoon in his mug. He cleared his throat.

"I... I've met someone. I think." He looked up at Rey, who is smiling widely, one eyebrow slightly lifted.

"You thiiiink?"

Finn shook his head slightly, laughing.

"Okay, not I think. I've met someone."

Rey's eyes are twinkling, excited, waiting for more. Finn doesn't know what to say, so everually she loses her patience.

"Well? Tell me!"

Finn smiles, and he can feel a slight blush creep up his throat.

"His name is Poe... and he's got curly hair and brown eyes... And he's themostfuckinggorgeouspersonI'veevermet." That last part came out in a rush, and Rey laughed. She leaned forward towards Finn, eyes mischievous and twinkling.

"So? Have you... _done_ anything?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders and smiled a bit awkwardly, warming at the memory of last night. "We've kissed."

Rey punched the side of Finn's arm and leaned back in her chair, taking a sip of her tea.

"So, when can I meet him? I need to give him the Rey-okay, you know."

Finn stuck out his tongue at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a somewhat hard time writing Rey, actually. It was hard to get her in character, so I decided on doing the happy part of her. I also realize that I was very inspired by Daisy Ridley's energy in interviews when writing her, haha.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait (been busy with life in general and got sidetracked by other stormpilot ideas) and I am also sorry that this chapter is short, but I will make it up to you in the next chapter (hehe)! I adore you all!

Some days later, Finn and Rey heading into town. Work had been late the last few days. Finn and Poe had sent a few texts back and forth, but Poe was out of town and busy working at some project, so they hadn't been able to meet. Rey had feigned being upset, but hadn't been able to keep a straight face for very long when Finn had frantically assured her that _there was no reason Poe disliked her why would he do that he hadn't even met her._

Now, on a saturday, Finn and Rey was walking into town. Their mission: go into as many second hand shops they could find. It was Rey's passion, and Finn couldn't even try to start adding up all the hours he had spent with Rey while she was scouring through piles of old clothes, furniture and assorted knick-knacks. Finn had asked her about it once, what it was that made her love the second hand shops so much, and her eyes had lit up with excitement and her smile had been wide. " _It makes me feel kind of like a scavenger,_ " she had said and continues digging into the box of old clothes.

Rey took ahold of Finn's arm and pulled him into the first second hand store she saw. It smelled faintly of dust and old books. It was a big, open store with low ceiling filled with racks of clothes, shelves filled with books and random groups of furniture spread throughout the store. Rey turned around to look at Finn, eyes wide and excited, kind of like a child on her birthday. Finn laughed and indicated with his head towards the innards of the store.

"Go on your scavange, Peanut."

Rey stuck out his tongue and whirled around, disappearing into the store. Finn took out his phone for the umpteenth time today. Rey kept teasing him about it, and Finn kept blushing. He hadn't got a message since yesterday evening.

_11.07 pm, from Poe Dameron: Just got back into town, sorry for not being able to text that much_

Finn had answered.

_11.15 pm, to Poe Dameron: Np! A friend is visiting anyways. Wanna meet someday soon?_

That message had been read, but there'd be no response. Finn bit the inside of his cheek as his fingers itched to typ another message. He managed to fight it and put his phone back into his pocket again. He went into the store. Maybe he'd find something interesting in the book section. He went past some several shelves of old cutlery, plates and sauce pans as he headed for the book section. He started thinking about Poe again, how his eyes crinkled and how warms his hands were and how his stubble felt against-

Finn turned around a corner and collided headfirst into something. He fell backwards and landed ass first on the floor.

"Ooof!"

"Oh, sorry, I- hey, Finn-buddy!"

Finn looked up at the person he'd collided with and inhaled sharply, stomach flipping and face heating up.

"Poe!"

Poe was standing there right in front of him, looking down at him, looking just as gorgeous as ever. He was wearing a pair of black dress shoes, black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with a black dress shirt on top of it. He reached out his hand to Finn and smiled widely, eyes shining. Finn looked at the hand, then back up and Poe, then back at the hand. He reached out and grabbed it, and a split second later he was being hauled to his feet. Suddenly, he was standing very close to the other man, chests almost touching. Finn could now see that the man's hair was kind of slicked backwards, curls lying perfectly atop of the man's head. Poe didn't let go of his hand.

"You know, when I think about you falling for me, I don't think about it happening so literally." His wide smile grew into a full blown grin. Finn got the strong urge to kiss the man, his chest tight and stomach in a knot both from seeing the man and what he just had said. His gaze slid down to Poe's lips.

"You never answered my last message..."

Poe's grin faltered, and Finn looked back up to the man's eyes. Poe lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head, still not letting go of Finn's hand.

"Sorry, my phone ran out of battery and I lost my charger." He looked embarrassed, almost ashamed. "I knocked on your door earlier but ..." His eyes slid down to look at Finn's lips. "...you weren't there." The man bit his lower lip, and arousal surged in Finn.

"I... I was out with a friend..." Poe looked back up at Finn and when their eyes met, it was if they'd both been struck by lightning. Poe's hand was on his hip and-

"Hey, Finn, there you are!"

/

Poe was just about to lean in and kiss the other man when he was interrupted by a voice from behind Finn. Finn whirled around and Poe was forced to completely let of him. He swallowed down a disappointed noise.

"Rey! Hey!"

"I found some fantastic-"

Poe couldn't see the person that was talking since Finn was standing in the way, so he leaned to the side, looking past Finn. Standing there was a fiercelooking young woman, short and muscular and dressed in a beige pantsuit. Across her arms laid several layers of clothes draped, and in one hand, she was holding what seemed to be a decent sized model airplane. He didn't get any more time to look at her before she noticed him. She jumped just the slightest, looking from Finn to Poe.

"Oh, hey! I didn't know Finn was talking to someone." She smiled, a dazzling, giant smile. She gave him kind of a half wave. Poe smiled and mimicked the gesture, smiling.

"Hello there." He looked back at Finn, who had kind of half turned back to face Poe. His face was kind of hard to read. He made a sweeping, kind of awkward gesture.

"Poe, this is my friend Rey. Rey, this is my... friend Poe."

The hesistance before introducing Poe as his friend had been extremly short, but Poe had picked up on it. It made his chest swell.

"Oh?" Rey's eyes widened a bit. "Oh. Oooooh." She looked at Finn, eyes glimmering. Poe couldn't help but smiling. He liked her.

"I'm sorry Poe, I'm out shopping with Rey here-" Rey's eyes widened even more and she shook her head.

"No, no! I need to rush, really, I just remembered I have this meeting-" She looked at Poe, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Poe." She slowly started to back away from the two men, and Poe couldn't help but smiling. Her lie had been very obvious, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

"Nice meeting you too, Rey." She gave sort of a little bow and then, she had backed around a corner, out of sight. Finn turned back to look at Poe, and Poe was once again struck by how good the man looked. His cheeks were tinted slightly pink.

"Uhm... I guess I'm free?" He smiled, and Poe smiled back.

"Want to grab a coffee? At my place?"

Finn laughed and nodded his head.

"That sounds awesome."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I am so sorry this chapter has taken me forever! Life caught up to me, so that's why it's taken me so long. Here, have some fluffy smut as an apology. Hope you like it! <3

Rey was nowhere to be seen when they made their way out of the second hand store. Finn and Poe walked the way back to their apartment complex, the air between them thick. Poe talked about his recent trip and how he had recorded parts of an album and Finn talked about how Rey recently had come back to town. It wasn't long until they were in Poe's apartment. Poe was first into the apartment and took off his dress shirt in the hallway, leaving him in the dark blue t-shirt. Finn couldn't help but admire the way it clung to the man's upper body, and his mouth suddenly went dry.

"What do you want to drink?"

Finn was snapped out of his admiring. "Whuh?"

Poe laughed and made a sweeping gesture towards the kitchen. One eyebrow rose skywards. "Drink? What do you want to drink?"

Finn remembered the kind off odd-tasting tea from last time and smiled.

"Coffee would be awesome." Poe's eyes softened for some reason Finn couldn't figure out and then he twirled around and made his way to the kitchen. Finn got a strange sense of deja vu as he went into the livingroom and sat down in the big, dark grey sofa. BB-8 was snoozing in one corner of the sofa, ears twitching. He thought about petting it but didn't want to wake it up, so he sat down in the middle of the sofa instead. The room was a bit more unpacked than the last time he was there, but boxes were still stacked alongside the walls, most of them opened and things half hanging out of them. He could hear Poe singing softly in the kitchen and Finn was struck by a strong sense of nostalgia. It felt like ages ago that he first had heard Poe sing out his window, but he realized that it had only been a few weeks.

/

Poe couldn't help himself. He stood and watched Finn for a little while as the man zoned out. The man seemed to do that quite often, an air of seriousness beyond his years coming over him and two wrinkles forming in the space between his eyesbrow. Poe found himself wondering what had happened to Finn that gave him that serious air about him sometimes, but hey, it wasn't really his place to ask. Everyone had baggage. Poe had to swallow before speaking, gathering a bit of courage to break the spell that had settled over Finn. He kind of didn't want to, because it was hard not to admire the guy. The white turtle neck made him look fantastic, and the light material honestly didn't leave that much to imagination. It was obvious that the guy took care of his physique, but not to an overexaggarated point. He just a bit taller than Poe, and a bit wider; stockier. Poe felt heat stir in his stomach, and he forced himself to cut his thinking short somewhere around the point where he felt blood rush towards his crotch. He swallowed again before he spoke.

"You alright there, buddy?"

/

Poe was standing in the doorway, holding two cups of coffee. Steam was rising out of the cups, so it had to be scalding hot. The smell drifted all the way over here, and Finn realized that he didn't think of it as the smell of coffee as much as he thought of it as the smell of Poe.

"Yeah, yeah! Nothing wrong here."

Poe smiled and made his way over the sofa. He shoo'd at BB-8, which gave a twittering sound before stretching and jumping off the sofa. Then, he put down the cups on the table and sat down right next to Finn, their knees bumping in the process. Once again, Finn found himself being hyper aware of the other man and where their bodies connected.

"Hey."

Poe's voice was soft and soothing, and right next to him.

/

Despite the smile and the words, Poe could tell that Finn was lying. The man really was a terrible liar. He didn't wear his feelings on his sleeve in the same way that Poe did, but... Poe always got a kind of... -honest vibe from Finn, despite of what the man said. His true feelings always shone through even if he said the opposite.

"Hey."

/

Poe's face was right in front of his, eyes warm. Slowly, he lifted his hand and touched the side of Finn's cheek. His hand was warm and Finn's breath hitched. They leaned towards eachother in unison and they kissed slowly. Finn's hands automatically went to encircle Poe's waist, and Poe's other hand came up as well, now causing him to cradle Finn's face. The slow kiss grew less sweet and exploring and more hot and heavy, Poe sucking Finn's tongue into his mouth and Finn pulling Poe close, trapping the man's arms between them.

/

Poe sucked on Finn's in a very suggestive, purely sexual way for a few seconds before he had to break away, lungs burning a bit from the lack of air.

"Haaaah..."

Poe gasped, trying to stop his head from spinning. He felt a tingly all over, his skin feeling as if it was a size or two too small. He'd never felt anything like it before.

They breathed each other's air for a while, none of them wanting to ruin the moment.

/

Finn felt like he couldn't get enough of the man. He was intoxicating, with his warm hands and hot kisses and firey touches.

"Poe..."

An openmouthed kiss was pressed to his lips and a scorching tongue snuck inbetween his lips, dancing with his own. His whole body went slack, his arms loosening around Poe's middle. The man moved instantly, swinging his right leg over Finn's thighs. Before Finn's brain caught on to what was happening, Poe was straddling him. Poe's eyes were big and dark, pupils blown wide with lust. One vein protruded close to the middle of his forehead and his skin was flushed. Finn straightened a bit, which caused electricity to crackle through his veins.

"Aaahh..!" He couldn't stop the moan that tore from his mouth, and somewhere he registered that a similar sound came from Poe.

/

When Finn moved and their groins rubbed together, Poe's body was wrecked with lust. His erection strained painfully against his pants. He needed to feel that again. He rolled his hips, grinding downwards, and lust exploded in his body again. The friction was delicious, and the feeling of the other man's erection was maddening, despite the layers of clothes inbetween. He bit down on his lower lip and rolled his hips again, tossing his head backwards.

/

Waves of pleasure rolled over Finn, wet and hot. When Poe threw his head backwards and all that flesh was exposed, Finn reacted almost on instinct, roaring up to kiss and lick. The slight stubble on the other man's neck tickled his lips, but the sounds that came from the man in his lap drove him on, sending blood rushing straight to his groan.

/

When Finn's hot mouth connected to his sensitive neck, Poe's eyes blew up wide, unfocused and unseeing. His arms automatically flew up to the back of Finn's head, nails scraping lightly through the thick, black, short hair. He licked his lips involuntarily and kept up his slow grinding back and forth, small jolts of electricity shooting up his spine. The zipper of his pants felt just right against his erection and he could feel how hard Finn was against him. It was intoxicating.

He was pulled back down to earth by hands on his thighs, the touch soft. He angled his head down and looked at Finn, whose eyes were dark and wide and lips were full and glistening with saliva. Poe ceased his grinding and pressed a sloppy, openmouthed kiss to Finn's mouth. The kissed hungrily for a second.

"Bedroom?" he gasped against the other man's lips. The hands on his thighs tightened and Fidd nodded against him.

/

A few minutes later, they had made their way into the Poe's bedroom. Articles of clothing had been shed on their way there, creating a trail from the livingroom through the hallway to the bedroom. The two men were standing close to the middle of the room, only wearing their underwear, chests pressed tightly together and lips locked in a hungry kiss.

Finn was the one to eventually move them towards Poe's big bed, using his hands on Poe's hips to pull the man with him as he slowly moved backwards. Poe's touch was burning him, setting him on fire, drowning him in fiery lust. As the back of his legs hit the bed, he stopped, pushing at the lusty fog in his head. He pushed at Poe's hips, finding it way too hard to break away from the kiss.

"Poe-"

Poe moved from kissing his lips to kissing his throath, tongue flicking across his Adam's apple.

"Mmm..?"

Finn swallowed. The way the other man's stubble scraped against his own soft skin was way too distracting.

"...condom?" He finally managed to croak. Poe kissed his neck a few more times before he stilled his movements. He cocked his head backwards and looked at Finn, face neutral as his brain processed what Finn had just said.

"...condom?" he mirrored back, mouth forming the word without understanding it. Then, his brain seemed to kick into gear. "Condom. Condom! Yes, condom." He let go of Finn and took a step backwards. "I'll get one. I have some in a box here somewhere..."

He turned around and crouched down next to an open box. Then, he started to rummage through it. Finn sat down on the edge of the bed, taking in the situation. -Wow. It didn't take long until Poe stood back up and turned around, triumphantly holding up a row of three condoms in total. He was smiling widely, proud of his find.

"Got 'em!"

/

A while later, Finn was on top of him, hands roaming his body. Poe was already falling apart, whimpering and gasping from what Finn had been doing with his fingers. Fingers digging into his right thigh just the slightest bit made him open his eyes. Finn was looming above him, three fingers inside of him, working him open. Poe wiped a hand across his own sweaty forehead, pushing damp curls to the side. Finn's face was open and honest, shining with lust.

"You ready?"

Poe barked out a laugh. He was way beyond ready, the way he was already quivering.

"Yes, _Finn_ , god yes."

/

A warm, long shiver ran through his body when he heard the other man say his name like that, voice raspy and wrecked. He removed his fingers from inside Poe and opened the condom instead. He looked away from the sight that was Poe Dameron to concentrate on rolling the condom onto himself. Then, he hooked his hands under Poe's thighs and pulled the man closer. Poe yelped a little before he settled back down into the bed, his hair disheveled and creating a small, black gloria around his head. _Fucking gorgeous_.

Finn took ahold of his erection and leaned forward, slowly pressing into Poe. He gasped as he was enveloped by the other man's channel. It was tight and hot and an oh so perfect fit.

/

A few minutes later, Finn was driving into Poe with a slow, steady rhythm. He was lying almost completely on top of the other man, face buried in the spot where neck and shoulder connected, breathing hotly through his mouth into the sweaty skin. Poe's head was tilted as far to the other side as possible, face half buried a pillow, jaw slack and brow knitted together in a facial expression of ecstacy. His right hand was tightly gripping the sheets below and his left on was holding onto Finn's left bicep. He was somewhere aware of the sounds he was making, but he made no effort to stop them. Finn felt amazing inside of him, seemingly filling every nook and cranny of him. It was sweet, sweet torture, the way Finn managed to brush against all the sensitive spots inside of him. He wasn't going to last that much longer.

" _Fiiinnn_..." It came out almost like a long wail, his voice no longer being able to carry the same tone for very long. Finn seemed to sense what has going on, because he picked up his speed and sucked down on the skin of Poe's neck, driving him on. All the sensation blended together into a fantastic onslaught that made Poe felt release edging closer and closer, fast.

"FINN!" He shouted straight into the room, the orgasm hitting him like a brick wall, cock jumping and spurting between their bodies.

/

Suddenly, Poe's channel started to contract around him, and Finn surged forward. Then, when Poe shouted his orgasm, Finn was hopelessly lost. He hurtled over the edge even though he hadn't been that close to orgasm originally. His whole body tensed as he rode out his release, and he was vaguely aware of Poe's writhing, lazy movements below him. When the last of his orgasm was over, he collapsed to the side of Poe, onto his right side.

They lied like that for a long time, slowing their breaths and letting the post-coital lazyness settle over them like a warm, heavy blanket.

/

Poe was still trying to find his voice, his limbs now comfortably heavy and the bed pulling him down into a light slumber. He fought the will to fall asleep and turned to his side instead, looking at the man next to him. Finn's forhead was beaded with residual sweat and his eyelids heavy. He looked gorgeous in his after-sex half-awake state, and Poe couldn't help but to press a sloppy kiss to those full lips.

"Finn, that was..." he took a deep breath. "...amazing."

Finn smiled widely, a smile of pure and honest happiness, and hummed. The sound reverbated through his chest and into Poe's body, giving him goosebumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that my lovelies! I really hope you liked it! I'm planning on releasing a new chapter every week, at least. I haven't decided how many chapters this thing is going to have, so I would love to hear what you would like to happen in this!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also took aaaages to publish, and once again, I apologize! I got distracted by life and Black Sails, which is a wonderful tv series. Anyways, have some smut and Poe-centric stuff!

Finn grabbed at the sheets below him, breathing heavily through his open mouth. His eyes were closed and the right side of his face were pressed down against the matress.

"Gaaahhh..."

Poe moved above him, behind him and inside him and lust clung to him wet, heavy and warm. Poe's hands was at the small of his back, at the back of his thighs. Finn felt the man digging his fingers into his hips and Finn moaned, his nerve endings firing.

/

Finn's mouth and tongue was impossibly hot against the oh so sensitive parts of his neck, kissing, licking and probing the skin. Finn's body was heavy and pleasant on top of him and the way the man's fingers were wrapped around both of their erections drove Poe crazy. He thrusted frantically against Finn and Finn thrusted back.

/

Poe angled his wrist and shifted his fingers, moving in deeper. He was rewarded with a whimpering sound, Finn's fingers tightening in his curls and his thighs tightening around Poe's head. He smiled around Finn's erection before he swallowed down another inch and twisted his fingers again, getting another whimper as the result.

/

"Hey, Poe..."

The man shifted behind him, arms tightening around his middle.

"Mmm?" The man's voice was low and sleepy, as if he had just dozed off. Finn smiled to himself and turned around, now facing Poe. Poe's hair was tousled and his features were exhausted but content. His eyes were warm but sleepy.

"I have to get going." Finn had no clue how late it was, but it was getting dark outside of the bedroom window.

Poe immediately moved his head just an increment backwards, the look in his eyes turning from warm to guarded.

"Oh. I see."

_Oh shit, no, I didn't mean._

Finn shook his head, eager to stop the man's train of thought.

"No, no, not like that! I have to get to work. I mean, I have to work. I mean, I have work tonight. I really want to stay but-"

Somewhere halfway through the sentence, the guarded look disappeared and a small smile tugged at Poe's lips.

_Get a grip, Finn! You sound like an idiot!_

"-I really have to get to work and..."

The smile tugging at Poe's lips grew into a full blown smile showing off white teeth as Finn talked. The man let the sentence trail off when Poe's smile reached from ear to ear.

/

Poe couldn't help the smile that spread on his face as Finn stumbled over his words. When a dark, crimson blush started to spread on the man's gorgeous face, Poe was done for. He had to control himself not to pounce the other man and kiss the living daylights out of him. Poe's blood rushed at the thought, and lust stirred in him. He swallowed before he answered, making sure he wouldn't say something like

_Stay here and fuck me again_

instead of what he wanted to say. Well,  _should_ say. Was about to say. Yes.

"If you have to get going, don't let me keep you." He let his voice drop just a tad bit lower as he said that last part, dropping his eyes drift down to where the blanket covered Finn's hips. Oh, Poe knew how to be a tease if he wanted to. He let his gaze hold there for a short moment, lust growing in the pit of his stomach. Under the blanket covering his own crotch, blood flooded through his member, turning it half hard. He snapped his gaze back up to look at Finn, whose blush had deepened a bit more. His eyes however, showed both hunger and regret.

"Poe, I-I really have to get going."

Poe couldn't deny it: he toyed with the idea of keep going with this, to keep Finn in bed. He decided against it however. _Don't scare him off, Dameron. You've got a good thing going here._

" 'Course, Finn." Poe retreated away from Finn, making it clear that he wasn't trying to stop the other man from leaving. He was sure Finn looked a bit disappointed in his more apparent relief. Finn looked at Poe for a second before he got out of bed. Poe moved to his side and looked at Finn. He admired the mass of dark skin and muscles as the man moved to the middle of the room. Finn looked down onto the floor as he moved, probably searching for articles of clothing.

/

_Where is my underwear?!_

Finn could honestly not find his underwear. He couldn't remember where he'd dropped them, and he hadn't really seen them for the last bunch of hours. He turned around and looked at Poe. The man's gaze snapped up to his face, and it was kind of apparent that he'd been oogling Finn's ass. Finn smiled wide, a small bit of pride surging through him.

"Have you seen my underwear?"

Poe shrugged his shoulders and moved his head from being propped up on his hand and elbow to simply rest on his bicep instead. He was still smiling, but it was a small, almost secretive smile. Finn shook his head and bent down to pick up his pants, which were lying right next to his right foot.

_I'll just have to go by my apartment and get a new pair._

He quickly put on his pants.

/

Poe lifted an eyebrow when he saw Finn put on his pants without any underwear under.

"You go commando often?"

Finn rolled his eyes and mock scowled at that, bending down again to pick up another article of clothing instead of answering. Poe watched the man dress for a moment as he drew his bottom lip into his mouth and chewed on it.

_Why are you nervous? Just ask him!_

"I've got a gig at another bar tomorrow... There's gonna be a talent scout for a record company there and everything. You could come if you wanted. And you could bring your friend, what was her name... Rey?"

Fin pulled a t-shirt over his head, a shirt that Poe immediately recognized as one of his own, but he didn't say anything. Finn's smile was large and genuine.

"That would be amazing! Can you text me the details? I really have to run now..." Again, he looked a bit regretful. Poe made a sweeping gesture in the general direction of his front door.

"My keys are by the door. Just put them back into the mail slot after you lock it behind yourself."

Finn nodded, but still didn't move. Poe made a shooing motion with the one hand we wasn't resting on. "Don't be late because of me."

Finn turned and took a step towards the bedroom door.

"Don't be a stranger." Finn stopped and turned around to look at Poe again.

"Promise." Then, he walked out of the bedroom. Poe listened as the man walked down the hallway. Somewhere halfway down the hallway he stopped. Poe could hear him talk, low and calm, and Poe's chest tightened when he realized that the man had stopped to say goodbye to BB-8. A few moments later, Poe heard the man continue down the hallway, and a few minutes later, he heard his front door open, close and lock. When he heard the distinct sound that was his keys landing on his door mat, he turned and stretched languidly. He hadn't felt this content in a long, long time. Good sex had always done that to him. Coming real good did that to him. He actually couldn't remember the last time he came this much in a few hours. Finn knew what he was doing, that was a fact. His stomach lurched and he regretted just letting Finn go, but he quickly smothered that feeling. _In due time. Don't rush it._

Poe slowly drifted off to sleep, just barely recognizing that BB-8 jumped up into bed alongside with him. He lazily scratched behind the cat's right ear.

"I really like him, BB. I really, really like him."

The cat chirped in response.

/

It getting light outside of poems window when he woke up again. BB-8 was no longer lying in bed with him. Poe stretched, kinks in his back straightening as he did. He had no idea what the time was, but he didn't really care. The light outside had that kind of grey tint to it that hinted to the earliest hours of summer morning, and he didn't have to be up until early afternoon.

Poe rolled over onto his back and looked up into his ceiling. He lied like that for a long while, thinking about the last few weeks and what had happened between him and Finn. He smiled to himself as he thought about Finn against him, on him, inside him. After a while of that, he finally pulled himself out of bed and into the kitchen. There, he found BB-8, sitting in the windowsill. Poe put on the coffeemaker and walked over to the cat, scratching behind one ear. The car chirped, and Poe picked the cat up and held it in his arms. It immediately sniffed heavily in the air and squirmed out of Poe's grip. Poe was confused about the cat's behaviour for a moment before he realized what was going on. He laughed loudly.

"I need a shower that bad, huh?" He must be stinking of sweat and... certain bodily fluids that often were the result of having sex. Poe winked at the cat, which was just watching him passively. "He's just _so good_  at he what he does." The cat got up and walked away at that, and Poe laughed at that.

/

The warm water felt great against his skin. Poe loved taking long, hot showers, just standing there and letting the water pound down on him from above. He always felt extra clearheaded while in the shower, and stress and distractions always seemed to get flushed down the drain alongside with the water and soap. Snippets of melodies and lyrics often came to him in the shower, and more than once he had jumped out soaking wet with shampoo still in his hair just to scribble down a few words or some cords.

Poe was softly humming to himself as he took one step out of the stream of water to soap himself up. Even though the showering normally got his creative juices flowing, his thoughts today was only occupied by one thing: Finn. And how he'd like to shower with Finn. And how he'd like to have sex with Finn in the shower. Poe smiled to himself as he felt himself hardening.

_He's really something else._

He hadn't been this affected by someone in... he didn't even know how many years. Probably more than ten. Poe shampooed his hair as he continued to think. He was nervous about the gig later in the day. The talent scout was serious business, yeah, but to be honest he was mostly nervous about Finn being there. He was aware, objectively, that Finn had come to see him at a gig before, but this somehow felt different. More serious. Proof that this was more than a one-time kind of thing. Poe stepped back under the water and rinsed his hair. When he was done, he looked down along his body at his half hard erection. He laughed to himself. No way he would be able to concentrate if he was going to walk around with a halfsie all day. Poe leaned backwards against the tiled wall and wrapped one hand around his cock, slowly pumping it. His eyes slid close and he moved two fingers to his mouth, coating them with salive. Then, arching off the wall so that only his head and shoulder blades were pressed against it, he moved the hand behind him and let two fingers find his opening.

It didn't take long for Poe to bring himself to release, what with two fingers pumping in and out of himself, hand fisting his cock and the memory of Finn fucking into him, moaning his name as he came. Poe came with a strangled sound, painting the shower stall in long streaks.

/

30 minutes later, Poe had dressed, slung his guitar over his shoulder and headed out of his apartment. It took him 15 minutes by bus to get to the pub, called Chromium. Poe had played there before, and it was a nice place. The owner was a blonde amazon, no-nonsense kind of woman who always stood at the bar, who didn't tolerate any trouble makers and who kept her place spotless. Still, the prices were alright and there were always people here in the evenings. When Poe entered the pub, the place was pretty much empty. He headed directly for the bar, where a guy dressed in white, the color all the staff wore at this place, stood and wiped glasses. Poe tapped a few times on the bar to get his attention.

"Your boss here?"

The man nodded and headed into the back. A few moments later, the owner of the place emerged, her blonde hair slicked back and wearing a loose, metallic top and a pair of highwaisted, black pants. She nodded in a gesture of recognition at Poe.

"Dameron."

Poe smiled.

"Phasma. I'm here to rig for tonight."

She nodded and lifted the divider between the inside of the staff area and the rest of the bar. Poe was again reminded of how much the woman towered above him. Phasma was someone who demanded respect from everone, and Poe had tons of respect for her, that's for sure. She walked past him towards one of the corners of the bar, and Poe followed. She fished a key out of a pants pocket and unlocked a door that Poe led to what could be called backstage. Then, she turned to look at Poe.

"You know where the stuff is. Just come and tell me when you're done."

Poe smiled widely. "Yes ma'am."

Phasma walked off back to the staff area without a word, but Poe could swear that he'd seen the hint of a smile in the corner of her mouth. He headed into the back and started rigging.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a brief part which describes feelings of panic. TW.
> 
> The song in this chapter is "Your Body Is A Wonderland" by John Mayer.

Work had been uneventful. It had been a slow drag, which had left Finn with plenty of time to think back on what he had been doing with Poe the last 24 hours. He even managed to make himself blush a few times. Somewhere halfway through the night, he realized that he wasn't wearing his own shirt. First, he was confused, but then he realized that he must've picked up one of Poe's shirts from his bedroom floor. That made him a bit giddy, chest swelling and hands tingling, and he couldn't stop smiling after that.

Eventually, night became morning and it was time to go home. He crashed into bed as soon as he got inside his apartment, not even removing all of his clothes, and fell asleep almost instantly. He slept heavily and without dreams.

/

Finn woke up many hours later because his phone, still in the pocket of his pants, started buzzing. It took him a few moments to understand what was going on, but he managed to get the phone out of his pocket and answer.

"Mmmm?"

" _Heey, sleepyhead!"_

Finn smiled. "Hi, Rey."

_"You're at home right? Because I'm heading up the stairs and-"_

The doorbell rang.

 _"I'm here now."_ Finn could _hear_ her grin. _"Come on, let me in!"_

Finn groaned and sat up in bed. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He made his way to the front door and opened it. Rey stood outside, beaming. When she saw Finn however, her wide smile turned knowing, her eyes gleaming. She didn't say anything, however, just standing there. Finn sighed and took one step to the side, making space for Rey to enter. She strode past him into the apartment and and Finn closed and locked the door. Then, he turned back to look at Rey. She was still smiling knowingly, and Finn sighed at her, a tired smile on his lips. He started down the hallway, passing Rey on his way to the kitchen, ignoring her. He knew exactly what she was doing, and he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. She would have to ask first.

"Soooo..."

Finn entered the kitchen, ready to brew some tea.

"Yes, Rey?"

She entered the kitchen as well, hovering right inside the opening. Finn threw her a glance over his shoulder as he filed the water boiler. Her eyes were gleaming and her excitement was palpable, almost radiating off her. Finn looked back to the water boiler, turned it on, and then opened the kitchen cabinet to get out his tea. The room was quiet, neither of them speaking. Finn opened another cabinet and took out a pair of mugs. He walked over to the table and put them down. And that's when Rey couldn't be quiet anymore.

"Come _ooooon_ , Finn! Tell me! How good was he in bed? Does he look as good without clothes as he does with them on? Tell me tell me!"

Finn smiled secretively at her, getting the water boiler. Rey moved to sit by the kitchen table, exhasparated, but smiling widely all the same. He poured hot water into the two cups.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Rey made a frustrated sound, rolling her eyes.

"Just tell me!"

Finn poured boiling water into his own mug and sat down opposite of her. They looked at each other in some kind of silent stare competition for a while before they both started grinning.

"Okay, yes, yes, yes! He look even better without clothes on-" Finn spoke fast, a bubble of excitement in hos throat. Rey gave a happy, high pitched sound. "-and he's _awesome_ in bed and just.... damn," Finn finished and leaned back in the chair. Rey laughed and blew on her too-hot-to-drink-tea.

"You're making a girl jealous, Finn!" Finn lifted an eyebrow, incredulous.

"I though you said you weren't into guys?"

Rey made a dismissive, sweeping gesture with her hand, smirking. "I'm just saying  _if_ I was! And sexuality is fluid anyways. I'm not putting myself in a box."

They fell into a nice, slow conversation about everything and nothing. Rey eventually started asking _very_ intimate questions about Finn's recent escapades in bed that had him blushing, but he was saved from answering a questions that required an answer that went _very_  into details about sex positions by his phone buzzing. Finn almost dropped his phone on the floor in his rush to look at the message. It was from Poe, and Finn couldn't stop the huge smile that was growing on his face.

Rey got up from her seat and walked over to the sink, putting down her now empty tea cup. She snickered.

"Ooh, I know that kind of smile..."

Finn ignored her.

_From Poe: Hope you're awake by now! This is me texting you the details for tonight. The place is called Chromium and I'm getting on at 8._

Finn started typing an answer just as the little bubble indicating that Poe was typing something right now popped up. He erased the few letters he had typed and waited. Poe's message popped up a few seconds later.

_From Poe: Oh yeah, forgot to tell you! It's kind of a fancy place, so just put on something nice ;)_

Finn's eyes immediately widened, gaze not leaving the screen.

"What's wrong?" Rey's sounded both worried and ready to fight at once. Finn looked up at her, eyes just as wide.

"There's a dress code!"

Rey's knitted her eyebrows together. "What? Dress code?"

Finn nodded frantically. "Poe invited us - well he invited me and asked me to bring you - to this place he's playing tonight and he just texted me saying that it's fancy and-"

Rey's worried expression turned into a smile. She crossed her arms across her chest, eyes twinkling at Finn.

"Fancy? Oh, we can do fancy!"

Finn looked down at the phone for a second before he looked back up at Rey. His stomach was a nervous knot.

/

Several hours later, Rey and Finn stood outside Chromium. It was dark outside and the late summer evening was cool, but not cold. Finn was fidgeting nervously with his collar as he looked up at the big, white neon sign with stylized letters that spelled out the name of the place. A line of people dressed to impress started at the entrance and wormed it's way back along the side of the building. Rey gave an impressed whistle.

"He wasn't kidding. This place _is_ fancy!"

Finn looked at his best friend. She was smiling widely at him, her red lipstick making her teeth look even whiter and her smile even more stunning. Her hair was put up in a bun that looked effortlessly styled and she was wearing the pair of black pants she had been wearing when she arrived at Finn's place. She hadn't had the time to go back to her own place before they headed to Chromium, so she had borrowed a black dress shirt from Finn. It was loose on her since she wasn't nearly as wide as Finn, but she had found a thin, silver belt in a drawer somewhere in Finn's apartment and had placed it around her waist to make the dress shirt look like a kind of over size, form fitted dress shirt. She looked stunning. Finn looked back at the entrance to Chromium and swallowed. Rey's hand brushed against his elbow.

"You look amazing. There's no way in hell he'll be able to resist you."

Finn smiled nervously and looked down on his own body. He'd put on a crisp, white dress shirt, a thin, black tie, black jeans and a pair of black dress shoes. Rey looped her arm into his.

"Come on, let's go! He said we're on the list, right?"

They walked over to the bouncer, a big man in a white suit. He looked at them passively.

"We're on the list. He-" She nodded at Finn. "-know's the guy that's playing tonight."

The bouncer looked unimpressed, but a clipboard seemed to appear from thin air and materialized in his hands. "Name?"

"Finn plus one."

The bouncer scanned the list. When he found Finn's name, he ticked it off with a silver pen.

"Welcome to Chromium." He held up the door for them and they entered.

The place sure was fancy, and packed with people, all dressed up. The volume in there wasn't very loud though, and you could hear the slow, modern lounge music in the background. The two were shown to a small, round, high chrome table that was kind of far back in the place, but still had a view of the stage in the corner of the bar. Finn looked at the time. Poe was starting in just about half an hour. When he looked back up from his phone, Rey was grinning at him.

"Hey there." Poe's voice was in his ear and a warm arm was around his waist. A chill went down Finn's spine and he turned to look at Poe. The man's face was so close, and Finn had to stop himself from kissing the man. Poe gave him a wide smile before he turned his head towards Rey. He reached his hand out towards her without moving the other one from Finn's waist, and Finn felt giddy.

"I don't think we ever got officially introduced," Poe said and smiled pleasantly. "I'm Poe."

Rey's smile was just as big as before when she took the man's hand and shook it. "And I'm Rey. I've heard a lot about you," she said, eyes twinkling. Poe laughed, smooth and pleasant. Finn felt the tips of his ears grow hot.

"All good, I hope!"

"So, are you going to introduce me or not?" A voice was heard from slightly behind Finn. He didn't recognize it. A woman stepped into his field of vision, on the opposite side of where Poe was standing. Poe made a gesture towards her, smiling.

"This is Jessika. I've known her for years." The woman had long black hair parted in the middle, big brown eyes and looked to be of east-asian descent. She was wearing a white top and a pair of stylish, wide, high waisted bright orange pants. Her lips were painted almost the same shade of red as Rey's.

"Jess, this is... Finn." Finn instantly picked up on the slight pause before Poe had said his name. He wasn't sure what to feel about that, and he suddenly got very aware of the fact that he had not idea what to call Poe either. They hadn't talked about that.

Poe made a gesture towards Rey. "And this is Finn's friend Rey." Jessika shook first Finn's hand, and then Rey's. Her hand shake was firm.

"Well, I need to get going. I'm starting real soon." Poe removed his arm from around Finn's waist, and Finn immediately missed it. "I'll get back here as soon as I'm done. I don't know who the talent scout is, but keep your fingers crossed they like me!" He put his hand on Finn's shoulder and squeezed before he walked away from them.

"Alright if I hang here with you?" Jessika rested her elbows on the small, high table. Before Finn had the chance to answer, Rey had already started talking.

"Y-yes, sure! That's totally fine!"

"Awesome." Jessika rested her chin in the palm of her hand and turned her attention to Rey, who had started talking about something. Finn zoned them out a bit as he looked at the stage. Eventually, a waiter showed up and took their orders, arriving back a few minutes later with their order: a dark ale for Jessika, a mojito for Rey and a dry apple cider for Finn. Rey and Jessika continued their conversation while Finn was occupied with his own thoughts.

_What are we to each other? Are we anything? I really like him. I want it to be something._

Finn wasn't sure how long it took before Poe entered the stage. The bar fell silent, the background music stopped, the lights in the bar dimmed and people turned their heads toward the stage. Finn's heart beat a little faster. Poe looked as fantastic as always, wearing a pair of black jeans, a loosely, but not too loosely, fitted white dress shirt and a brown leather tie that was loosely, but not too loosely, tied. The arms of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows. He sat down on the high chrome chair and put the acoustic guitar in his lap. Then, he pulled the microphone close to himself.

"My name is Poe Dameron and this is 'Your Body Is A Wonderland'."

That's all he said before he started playing.

  
_~We got the afternoon, you got this room for two, one thing I've left to do, discover me, discovering you_

_One mile to every inch of, your skin like porcelain, one pair of candy lips and, your bubblegum tongue_

_And if you want love, we'll make it, swim in a deep sea of blankets, take all your big plans, and break 'em, this is bound to be a while_

_Your body is a wonderland_   
_Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands,  
Your body is a wonderland~_

 

When Poe exited the stage, the murmur of the crowd quickly picked back up again. Finn finished his cider and listened to Jessika and Rey talk about retro car engines. Finn smiled as he saw the excitement in Rey's eyes.

 _Good that she found someone who shares her interest,_ he thought and laughed a little to himself. He looked at the time again. Poe had gone off the stage some 20 minutes ago, so he should definetively have made his way back to them by now. He decided to go looking for Poe instead. He excused himself from the table and headed towards the stage. It didn't take long until he spotted Poe standing to the right side of the stage, just outside of what looked to be the backstage area. He was talking to someone, a tall man dressed completely in black and who had what looked to be half long, wavy, black hair. Finn walked closer and was just about to wave to Poe when he froze. Poe didn't look happy at all, he looked tense and on edge instead. That's when Finn realized that it kind of looked like the tall man was crowding Poe, one hand placed on the wall next to Poe's head. He was standing oddly close as well, intimate in a way that Poe seemed clearly uncomfortable with. They were talking, but Finn couldn't hear what they were saying because of the distance and the crowd. It kind of looked like an interrogation of sorts, but Poe wouldn't meet the nearly a head taller man's eyes, looking everywhere else instead. Everything about what Finn was witnessing felt wrong. It was rubbing him the wrong way.

That's when Poe looked at Finn, and Finn realized something. Poe was _scared_. Finn's adrenaline started pumping and before he knew it, he had closed the distance between them and was standing slightly behind the tall man. He didn't break eye contact with Poe.

"There you are! We were wondering where you went. Your beer is getting warm."

The man who was invading Poe's space took half a step to the side and turned around to look at Finn. Finn thought he could see a silent 'thank you' in Poe's eyes.

"And who are you?" It was the tall, dark haired man who spoke, his voice low and slow. Finn looked at the man. He was pale and attractive, with a long nose and dark eyes, but there was something offputting about him. A dark streak Finn couldn't really place. Finn stretched just a bit as he answered.

"I'm Finn." He turned to Poe. "Come on man, we're waiting for you." He forced himself to smile at Poe. Poe nodded slowly at him.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Sorry." Poe turned to the tall man. "Some other time, Ben." He turned back to Finn, eyes desperate. Finn took Poe by the arm and lead him back to their table. He could feel the tall man's cold stare on his back all the way, but he refused to look back over his shoulder. Right before they got back to the table, Poe stopped. Finn turned around to look at him. The man looked pale, still on edge.

"I need to get out of here." His voice was wavering, stressed out. Finn nodded and carefully looped his fingers around Poe's right wrist.

"Of course, of course."

Jessika and Rey were still talking when they got back to the table, but Jessika instantly fell quiet and straightened when she saw Poe. Finn spoke.

"Me and Poe are heading back."

Rey looked a bit worried and a bit unsure of what was going on, but Jessika seemed to catch on at once.

"Sure. I'll get your stuff, Poe. It's in the back, right?" Poe nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks, Jess." She held up a hand in protest.

"Don't even mention it."

/

Poe felt cold all over, black claws of panic digging their way into his chest.

_I need to get out of here, fuck, shit, need to get out._

He was so fucking thankful for Finn right now.

/

Finn dragged Poe with him out of the bar. The line in was just as long as before. Poe seemed to relax as soon as they got outside, but Finn still didn't let go of the man.

"I'll call a cab, alright?"

It took about 5 minutes for the cab to arrive. During that time, Poe swore and said he had his cigarettes inside.

"You got any at home?"

Poe nodded at that. "I've got a pack at home, yes. I'll get those."

The cab arrived and they got in. Finn still felt uneasy, and Poe was still tense next to him. Finn wasn't sure what he had witnessed, but one thing was for sure: he didn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh! A non happy ending to the chapter! I've got an idea, and I'll see if I'll go with it. I think so! Thank you for reading, adore you all! <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter is soooo long overdue. I can't believe it wad almost 2 months ago I posted the last chapter! My excuse is that I've been super busy with my new job, plus that I was hit with some other ships in other fandoms. I have not abandoned this baby though! If you're still following this fic: here, have an extra long update!

Poe headed for the kitchen as soon as they got inside the man's apartment. BB-8 walked out of the living room to greet them, but Poe just walked by the cat, ignoring it. Finn however, squatted down and gave the cat a pat or two before he stood back up and walked after Poe into the kitchen. Finn found the man standing by the stove. The fan above the stove was one and Poe was kind of leaned in under it onto his elbows, but Finn could still very clearly smell of cigarette smoke.

Poe leaned with his hip against the stove and took a deep drag of his cigarette. He slowly blew smoke out of his nostrils and looked at Finn. He drew a long, shaky breath and dragged one hand through his dark curls. He seemed a bit calmer now, but still not completely fine. Finn waited, but neither of them said anything. Eventually, Finn spoke.

"Do you want me to go?"

He instantly regretted his words. He hadn't meant to say that. He didn't know what he had meant to say, but... it hadn't been that.

Poe took another deep drag of the cigarette and was silent for a long time, for something that felt like an eternity to Finn.

"...could you? I think I want to be alone right now." His eyes were dark, sad and clouded, and Finn felt like a huge, cold stone settled in his stomach.

"Yeah, sure." Finn got up and walked out of the kitchen. BB-8 waited in him in the hallway, but he ignored the animal. He put his shoes on and before he knew it, he was standing in his own, dark apartment. He stood still for quite some time, feeling a bit lost, before he took out his phone. He dialed the one number he knew by heart apart from his own and put the phone to his ear. The signals were long and many. Just as he was about to hang up, he got an answer.

"Finn! What's going on?"

  
Rey's voice was barely heard over the background noise. Finn swallowed before he spoke.

  
"Can you come over?"

  
"Of course. Hang tight, okay?" Rey's voice instantly grew serious. "I'll be right over."

/

Rey waited until Finn finished the call. She looked at the phone for a second before she put it in her bag. Then, she looked to her left, to the person sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry Jessika, I have to go, Finn needs me."

Jessika, who had her arm draped across Rey's shoulders, nodded.

"Don't apologize." She motioned to Poe's guitar case next to them. "I get it."

Still, Rey couldn't help but feeling guilty. She was having a great time, but she couldn't leave Finn hanging. She smiled widely at the woman next to her.

"Thanks."

The conversation was over, but neither of them moved, as if they were waiting on something. The corner of Jessika's mouth quircked upwards and she leaned closer. Rey held her breath and then, Jessika's lips were pressed against hers. They kissed slowly, almost like exploring, but Jessika retreated way too fast. Rey's head was spinning a bit when the kiss ended. Jessika removed her arm from Rey's shoulders and smiled.

"Nice meeting you, Rey. Now shoo, go save your friend."

/

The doorbell rang 23 minutes later. Finn had changed into slacks and a loose tank top by then, aimlessly surfing on his phone. He tried really, really hard not to think about Poe and how he was only some feet above him. He also tried really, really hard not to think about the tall, pale man with flowy black hair that had made Poe so visibly uncomfortable. Finn was chewing on the inside of his cheek, not realizing that he was looking at his own ceiling, when the doorbell rang. Finn jumped and felt a feeling of shame come over him, quickly taking his eyes away from his ceiling. He felt like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing. The doorbell rang again and Finn got up, slowly making his way to his front door. As soon as he opened it, he was caught in a hard, full frontal hug. Rey held him tight for a moment before she took a step backwards, her hands still resting on Finn's shoulders. Her face was serious and worried.

"You alright? Tell me everything."

/

They sat down in the sofa and Rey sat quietly with that serious look on her face when Finn told her about what had happened. Her brow furrowed when Finn told her about the mean-looking man that had cornered Poe, her mouth turning into a thin line, but she didn't say anything.

"He, uh, he didn't want me to stay."

  
Finn looked upwards, trying to visualize Poe walking around up there, but he quickly looked away again. He shrugged his shoulders and Rey reached out to squeeze his shoulder, comforting him.

"I'm sorry, Peanut."

Finn smiled a little and shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry for dragging you away. You seemed to really hit it off with Jessika."

Rey got a somewhat dreamy look on her face, but a big yawn quickly interrupted it. Finn rubbed his hands over his face. "And I'm keeping you up."

Rey smiled, a genuinely happy and caring smile, and Finn was very, very thankful to have her there with him.

"It's okay Finn, I'm just tired. Been a long day." She yawned big before wiping away tears from the corners of her eyes. "Is it okay if I crash here? I'm about to fall asleep."

"You know it Rey."

Finn got up to get some blankets for her, happy to have something else to occupy his thoughts with. When he returned a while later carrying a blanket and a pillow, Rey had already fallen asleep, half sitting in the sofa. Finn tried to move as quietly as possible, softly covering his friend with the blanket and placing the pillow next to her in the sofa. Then, he walked out of the living room and into his room. He wasn't really expecting to get any sleep, but it felt weird to not be in bed.

/

1 hour and 37 minutes later - Finn knew because he kept looking at the time - his phone buzzed. His heart skipped a beat when he saw who it was from.

_From Poe Dameron: Hey, you awake?_

_To Poe Dameron:Yeah_

Finn had never replied to a text message as fast before.

Finn saw the 3 dots indicating that Poe was typing appear and disappear a few times, as if Poe was typing but the erasing what he was writing. Eventually, a message came though.

_From Poe Dameron: Do you want to come over?_

Finn shivered. His thumbs hovered over the screen for a few seconds before he answered. He though about Rey in his sofa and he thought about the time and how early he needed to be up the next day. Then, he typed his answer.

_To Poe Dameron: On my way_

/

A few minutes later, Finn was standing outside of Poe's door, balancing on the balls of his feet. He was nervous. While he was contemplating whether or not to ring the door bell, his phone buzzed. It was a text messgae from Poe.

_From Poe Dameron - the front door is open_

Finn took a deep breath and opened the door. The hallway was dark, the only light coming from behind him, the glaring light of the stair case lights. It was quiet. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, bathing in pitch black darkness.

"I'm in here."

It was Poe's voice, flat and tired sounding, coming from the living room. Finn swallowed again and made his way over there. The living room was also dark, but moon light and street lights lit up the room a bit. Poe was standing by the open balcony door, outaide on the balcony but turned back into the room. Finn could see the burning end of the cigarette. Finn couldn't really see Poe's facial features like this, with the light coming from behind the man. The were both silent. Finn walked into the room, seeing BB-8 curled into a balland sleeping on the sofa in the corner of his eye. Finn stopped in the opening for the balcony door, watching Poe. The man's curls stood out in the street lights, and Poe's eyes were dark and shrouded. Finn looked at the cigarette glow in the dark.

Eventually, Poe spoke, turning so that Finn could see the man's profile. He could see the man's adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.

"Thanks for coming back." The man's voice was quiet.

"Of course." Finn opened and closed his hands. "Can I... get you something?"

Finn could see a smile tugging at the corner of Poe's mouth.

"I could use some tea, actually."

Finn nodded. "Tea, yeah. I'll make us tea.

Finn looked at Poe for a few more seconds, waiting to see if the man was going to say anything else, like an explanation of why the coffee-loving musician suddenly wanted tea, but when nothing came out he turned to walk to the kitchen. There, he found a kettle and a package of tea that had long since gone past use by date. Finn figured that was the tea Poe had made for him way back then. Finn froze for a moment when he realized that it actually hadn't been very long since then, just a few weeks. He pushed the thought away, because it made him feel uneasy for some reason. He focused on making tea, finding some sugar at the back of a cupboard and mixing it into one of the mugs. He didn't know if Poe wanted sugar in his tea, so Finn settled on taking the one Poe didn't pick.

Carefully carrying the mugs filled with hot liquid he made his way back tothe living room. When he got back, Poe had moved in from the balcony and was instead sitting crosslegged in the sofa. He had turned on a light in the corner as well, so the room was bathing in a pleasant, low, yellow light. He was looking out through the window, and didn't seem to notice Finn entering the room before he put down the cups on the table. Finn was a little waving motion towards the cups.

"The left one's with sugar and the right one's without." Poe smiled lightly and reached for the one without sugar, carefully cradling it in his hands. Finn took enjoymeny in knowing he'd been right about not pegging Poe as a sweet tooth kind of guy. Finn sat down in the sofa as well, taking the mug of tea what was left. He blew gently on the hot tea before sipping on it.

Poe didn't move the drink to his lips, just looking at the mug instead. He was still wearing the same outfit as before, but lookef a lot more tired. He didn't look as distant as before, but he looked as if he'd suddenly aged 5 years, as if the weight of the world was extra heavy today. Finn noticed that his eyes looked a bit puffy, as if he had been crying.

"I-uh... I owe you an explanation."

Finn immediately started to protest, but Poe held up his hand.

"Okay, alright, I don't owe you one, but I want to explain."

/

Poe took a heavy breath. His tongue felt thick, too big for his mouth, and his mouth kind of tasted like metal. He cleared his throat.

"That guy, at Chromium... That was Ben. Or Kylo Ren, or whatever the fuck name he goes by nowadays." He swallowed down a lump of... something. Nervousness? Anger? Fear? He wasn't even sure. He gently swirled his mug around, watching the little tornado in the dark liquid go round, round, round. He wasn't sure what to say next. He wasn't sure what he /wanted/ to say next.

"We..." he started, but changed his mind. Poe straightened his back and looked at Finn. "He's an ex. We were together for some time. It wasn't recently, or anything..." Poe trailed off and bit the inside of his cheek, trying to find the right words.

His gaze slid away from Finn's and he looked down at the mug in his hands again.  
"...I'm not sure how many years ago it was, actually. I try not to keep count." He felt himself automatically counting backwards, but he stopped himself before he arrived at a number. He leaned backwards and looked up at the ceiling, sighing.

"It... it wasn't good. He never actually hit me or anythung, but..." Poe swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. "...but he broke stuff. A lot. He could explode any second, but it was impossible to know what would set him off. Anger issues." Poe heard how his own voice wavered and he swore under his breath. "Fuck." His eyes started stinging and his chest grew tight. He lifted his arm and wiped away angry tears, drawing a deep, shuddering breath.

/

Finn's blood had run cold at Poe's words, and he wanted nothing but to reach out and touch the other man. He didn't, however. Then, Poe looked at Finn. His eyes were dark, angry, sad and vulnerable all at once.

"I hate it. I hate /him./ I hate that he affects me this much. I just wasn't prepared to see him, y'know?"

Finn didn't know, but he nodded anyways, still silent. BB-8, which had been lying next to him in the sofa, stretched in it's sleep, tail dancing across Finn's thigh and catching him slightly off guard. He reached out a hand and gently stroke the cat's head, looking at the animal's long, white whiskers before turning his attention back to Poe.

/

Poe was so angry. He was angry with the world, with Ben, with himself. The clinging, wet, cold tendrils of panic was starting to give way to anger. He swallowed again, trying to steady his voice. Finn was looking at him, listening intently, and it calmed Poe. It felt... safe.

"He used to hang with Phasma, but as far as I know he's been touring with his stupid metal band all over the country and I have no fucking clue what he was doing at Chromium tonight-" Poe knew he was rambling, and it felt good to get stuff off his chest. Poe met Finn's gaze.

"You're the first person I've told that doesn't know the both of us. Him and I, I mean. It's nice."

Finn smiled, his white teeth gleaming.

"Happy I could help."

Poe smiled back, at once feeling better. Finn had that effect on him. A good effect.

Poe put the mug on the living room table before settling back into the sofa.

"Really, thanks Finn. For coming over again. And thank you for rescuing me at Chromium."

Finn snickered as he sipped on his tea.

"Am I your knight in shining armor?"

Poe snorted and crossed his arms across his chest. "Something like that, I guess." Poe looked down onto his own outfit.

"You wanna stay and watch a movie? You can pick one while I go and put on something else."

Finn smiled wide and nodded at the question.

"That sounds awesome."

Poe answered with a smile of his own and stood. He pointed at a book case filled with DVDs. "Pick anything you think looks interesting." With that, Poe left the room. He came back a few minutes later after having changed into a plain, grey tank top and a pair of soft, stonewashed jeans with holes at the knees.

/

Finn had found a thriller amongst Poe's collection that was the first of a series that everyone seemed to love, but Finn had never seen it. Poe walked up to him and plucked the DVD from Finn's hands.

"This one's awesome, good choice."

Finn couldn't help himself when his gaze got stuck on Poe's neck and exposed collar bones. He imagined pressing kisses to that skin, letting his lips drag along-

"Finn, buddy? You alright?"

Finn shook his head, hoping that Poe wouldn't see he blush he felt creeping onto his face.

"Yeah! Yeah yeah, I'm totally fine. Totally." Finn snapped his mouth shut and Poe smiled, eyes twinkling for the first time since the encounter with the ex at the bar. It made Finn warm inside.

Poe opened the DVD case.

"Get comfy in the sofa while I get this going."

Finn did as asked and sat down. Poe started the movie and then moved to sit in the sofa as well, _right_  next to Finn. Like, really, really close. Finn's breath hitched just the tiniest bit when he felt Poe lean his head again his shoulder. Then, he felt Poe's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. They sat like that for a long time while they watched the movie. Maybe halfway through, Poe spoke next to his ear.

"Finn."

"Mmm?" He turned his head to look away from the TV screen, at Poe's face that was so close.

"Thanks again. I needed this."

"No problems, I wanted to make sure-"

He was cut off by Poe pressing their lips together. Finn kissed back almost instantly, the kiss slow and unhurried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more coming in this fic! I haven't decided for how many more chapters this will go on, but it won't be two months until the next update! You're fantastic <3


End file.
